Love is a Battlefield
by kuchiemonster
Summary: Serenity Wheeler is now a senior at Domino City High School where she hopes the school year will end quickly so she can take a new step into her adulthood and future. But her life may take an unexpected turn when she meets Seto Kaiba again. Will he cause a detour in her plans? Or will she be the one to display affections for him? Read and find out! (This story has graphic material)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (A/N in future chapters): I OWN NOTHING!**  
**I decided to make a fanfic about Yu-Gi-Oh! I was 12 or 13 when Yu-Gi-Oh! first came out. Now, I'm 23 and re-watching ALL the episodes! (My cousin is doing the same as well!) It's bringing back great memories of when my cousin and I would wake up early to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! on Saturday mornings and discuss about what would happen in the next episode. The show eventually led my cousin and I purchasing Yu-Gi-Oh! cards and dueling! We don't duel anymore, but we plan on dueling in the future since the show is bringing back nostalgic memories for us. As I'm watching, I've always wondered if these 2 characters would ever end up together. To my dismay, they never did! So I decided to write a fanfic consisting of Serenity Wheeler and Seto Kaiba. Am I the only one who thought they should have gotten together? They would make such a cute couple in my opinion. Sorry for the long author's note! Now, on to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

I hear the birds chirping and the smell of bacon in the air. I smile as I wake up, enjoying how this morning is slowy stimulating all of my senses. I slowly open my heavy eyelids and see a blurred vision of sunlight, seeping through my window blinds. I softly rub my eyes to get the sleep out of them. I sit up in my bed and stretch my arms up towards the ceiling followed with a big yawn. I feel revigorated! I can't believe it's the first day of school! My subconscious quickly reminds me. _It's not JUST the first day of school. It's the first day of school of your senior year at Domino City High!_

Five years ago, believe it or not, my mother was the one who suggested us moving to Domino City. When we were in Domino City for my eye surgery, my mother noticed I was happier than usual being around Joey. Even after my surgery, Joey would keep tabs on me to see how I was doing in the hospital while he was dueling in the Battle City Tournament. _How awesome is my big brother? _My mother could see that being around Joey kept me in high spirits even though I was stuck in the hospital for a whole week.  
On our last day in Domino city, my mother asked me if I wanted to move to here. Shocked at the surprising idea, I asked why. She said seeing me smile everyday is a joy for her to see and didn't want to take away my smile by separating me and Joey again. And also, it's because of Joey that I was able to receive this operation to saving my sight. Tears begin streaming down my face as I told my mother "Yes" and hugged her. Leaving an old life behind and starting a new one excites me. I could see Joey after school everday! We could go to the beach like we used to when we were younger!  
Ever since the move, me and Joey have spent more time together. Mother even invites him to dinner and asks if he'd like to spend the night. We're slowly becoming a family again! The decision to move to Domino City was the best idea ever!

I smile at the memory. _I can't believe five years have already passed. _A lot can happen in those five years. As much as Joey hates school, he has continued his education at Domino City University with the rest of the gang Yugi, Tristan, and Téa. He hasn't given up on dueling either. He perfects his deck almost everyday, thinks up of new strategies, and enters almost every single tournament that comes around. _Silly Joey! Why can't you give up dueling already? _I remind myself that dueling is his passion. I giggle at myself because I should know better than to think Joey would give up dueling.

"Serenity! Breakfast is ready!", Mother announces from the kitchen.

"I'll be down in a minute!"

Still sitting in my bed, I turn to look at my alarm clock. 7:30 a.m.! _Crap! Where has the time gone?! I have to be at school at 8! _I've been sitting in my bed reminiscing when I should be getting ready for school! I jump out of my bed and head to the bathroom. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth, and towel dry my hair as fast as I can. With a towel wrapped around me, I exit out the bathroom and go to my room again. I open my closet, take out my school uniform, and get dressed while taking a glance at the clock which reads 7:45 a.m. Fifteen minutes to go to school!  
I put on my watch and grab my backpack, hurrying downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Serenity." Mother says smiling, standing over the stove cooking scrambled eggs.

"Morning!" I reply back. I pick up a bacon strip and take a bite. It's still deliciously warm. I grab the glass of orange juice already set on the table and take two, small gulps.

"Serenity, what's the hurry?" Mother asks.

"Sorry! I'm late for school! I have to be there in-" I look at my watch. "Twelve minutes!" I drink the rest of my orange juice and grab a piece of toast, to complete my somewhat of a breakfast, for the road. "Bye, Mom! I'll eat breakfast with you tomorrow!"

I run as fast as my little twig legs can take me. I take a bite of one corner of the toast and see my destination in sight, Domino City High School. "Almost there." I pant. I take another bite from a different corner of the toast. I move my left sleeve jacket up so I can see what time it is. My watch reads 7:57 a.m. _I can make it! _I put whatever's left of the toast into my mouth and head towards the finish line.  
I'm close to the entrance of the school, happy that I'm not late.

"Serenity!" a female voice yells out my name.  
Still running, I turn my head to the right and notice it's one of my friends. My friend smiles and waves at me. I smile and wave back at her as well. Then all of a sudden, I bump into someone.

"Ooof!" I groan as I fall backwards, dropping my toast, and land on my butt. I rub my head where it hurts. I open my eyes and look up to see who I bumped into. I can tell the stranger is a man. He has his hands in his pockets and his back turned against me, not turning around to see who bumped him. Is he not going to turn around and ask if I'm okay? _What a jerk! _Even though it's me who's the jerk for not looking at where I'm going and bumping into him, isn't he suppose to be a gentlemen and help me up? _I guess chivalry is dead_. I pick and dust myself off.

I walk towards the stranger. "I should've look at where I was going! I'm so sorry!" I say it so apologetically, hoping the stranger will forgive me. The stranger finally turns around. The first thing I notice is his glare. His blue eyes just stare at me. They don't look too forgiving or friendly. I take everything in and realized who I just bumped into! It's Seto Kaiba! _Why is he here?!_

Kaiba looks more mature than he did five years ago. I mean, he's always been mature because he had to take care of his little brother, Mokuba and run a company, but he doesn't seems like a jerk as he did before. What a stressful life he must've had. Taking care of Mokuba and running a company as a teenager_._ Aren't the fun years supposed to be your teenage years?

He is wearing a suit. His whole wardrobe is black. From his jacket to his dress shoes. His jacket isn't button, so it exposes his torso. Again, sticking with black, he's wearing a black dress shirt. Everything is black except his tie, which is white. Oh, he looks so handsome. He could be a model, but I doubt models glares evilly into the camera. I realize I'm gawking at him with my mouth open. I quickly close my mouth and feel my face turn red.  
I can't help, but stutter my apology. "I-I-I'm so sorry Kaiba!"

Without waiting for a response from him, I run towards the entrance and enter the school, leaving Kaiba standing there by himself.

* * *

**Author's Note (A/N): What do you guys think? Good? Bad? So-so? Please review and let me know what y'all think! Any review is welcome! Negative or postive! It will give me some suggestions on how to write the next chapter(s)/story if this does well. Please let me know if the character(s) are OOC (out of character). I feel I might stray away on how they act/behave, so please tell me if you like them as they are or how I make them out to be. Until next chapter, readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING. Here's chapter two. Please excuse any typos and grammatical errors that you may come across here. I look over the chapter before I publish it, but somehow a few slip past me. Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

I keep running until I reach my classroom. I wait outside of the classroom so I can take a moment to catch my breath from my retreat with Kaiba earlier this morning. The class bells rings. I walk into the classroom and take a seat in the back. Still embarrassed about what happened, I close my eyes and use my hand to fan my face to return my face backs to its healthy, normal colors instead of the beet red that covered my entire face a few minutes ago.

"Hey, Serenity! What happened with you earlier? Who'd you bump into?" asks a female voice.

I open my eyes. It's my friend Emi. Emi is the whole package. For goodness's sake, her name literally means "blessed with beauty". She has good looks and brains. She has long, black hair that reaches to the middle of her back. Her skin is flawless. Since we've been friends, I have never noticed a blemish on her. Ever! Her eyes are dark green. One look into them and you'll be lost in those pretty, little emeralds. She has an athletic, but slim body. Oh, the benefits of being on the volleyball and swim team. _Maybe I should join a sports activity to get a body like that._ She comes from a wealthy family that is overprotective of her, but lenient enough for her to do what she wants. Along with the luxury of having money, she gets what she wants as well. _I guess money does buy happiness. Must be nice._To sum up Emi, every boy in school wants her and every girl in school wants to be her.

Emi was the one waving to me this morning. _Curse her! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have accidentally bumped into Kaiba.  
_

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me?" she asks again.

I let out a sigh. I can't stay mad at her. After all, she is my best friend.

"I just bumped into someone. That's all."

"I know that much. But who did you bump into?"

"Seto Kaiba." My face turns red again. Why does the mentioning of his name gets me flustered so easily?

"Seto Kaiba? As in _the _Seto Kaiba? AS in the CEO of Kaiba Corp?" she asks stunned.

"Yes. That's the one."

She continues her interrogation. "Do you know him?"

"Yes… no, well… Um… I guess?" I answer vaguely.

"You really didn't give me an answer. Is that a yes or a no?"

I answer vaguely again. "Well, yes and no."

Emi raises her eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, because I met him a few years ago at the Battle City Tournament that Joey was in. And no because we're not friends or anything. We don't talk or hang out in our free time. I guess my run-in with him would somewhat make us acquaintances."

Emi looks satisfied with my response. "Oh, that's too bad. Who would've thought you would run into him? He is so cute!" Emi is in her own little world now. _Probably fantasizing about Kaiba._

She lets out a loving sigh. "Hmm…" she snaps out from her daydream and looks at me funny. She reaches into her purse, takes out and opens a compact mirror, and hands it to me.

"You have something on your face." she says.

I take the mirror and hold it up to my face, looking at my reflection.

I let out a little gasp. I have bread crumbs all around my mouth! I inspect the mirror some more and noticed I have bread crumbs in my hair as well. _How'd it get there?! _I use my hand to wipe off the crumbs from my face and tussle my hair to shake out the crumbs in my hair. Then it hit me! Kaiba saw these crumbs all over my face! _Argh! Why did this have to happen to me?! _I turn red again, my face getting hotter. What a way to make an impression on Seto Kaiba. First, I bumped into him. Second, he probably thinks I'm a messy eater. Third, I run from him after saying my shaky apology. I probably could name more. The list is endless!

I hand back the compact mirror to Emi and thanked her. She takes the compact mirror and puts it back in her purse. The whole classroom is still chattering away. Some about what they did on their summer vacation, while others groaned about being stuck in summer school. Finally, our teacher, Ms. Kobayashi, commands us to be quiet. The whole classroom quiets down.

"Alright, class! Today, we have an assembly for all the seniors of Domino City High School this morning." Ms. Kobayashi says in a clear, loud voice. The classroom is chattering once again. The seniors are ecstatic about the idea of being excused up to an hour, of not doing school work right away because of the assembly.

"Okay everybody! Let's all go to the auditorium! The school faculty staff, college recruiters, and guests are waiting for us." Ms. Kobayashi motions us to leave the classroom. _Guests? At a school assembly?_

"I wonder what the assembly's about." Emi asks.

I answer Emi's curiosity while reaching into my backpack, grabbing my iPod and ear buds. "It's probably about what we'll do after we graduate. I remember Joey telling me about an assembly like this when he was a senior here. People from different colleges around Domino City come and basically advertise that their college is the best trying to recruit more students to attend their college. I think some companies are here as well offering internships in different aspects of the work field such as: retail, business, accounting. Not sure why there are guests here."

"Wow! Really? Sounds interesting." She eyes at the iPod I'm bringing with me. "Why are you bringing your iPod?"

"I know where I'll be going and what I'll be doing after graduation. So there's really no reason for me to be at the assembly, but all seniors are required to go. Me listening to music will keep me entertained for the next hour or so." I said smiling. "Come on, let's go get some seats."

We walk into the auditorium. It is dim, but not too dark with only the spotlights shining on the stage opposite from the seating. The seating is equivalent to the ones in a movie theater. Rows after rows at a slight incline. The seat cushions are very comfy. The seats even have arm rests minus the cup holders. _Domino City High spares no expenses on their students. _

Emi and I make our way to the very top, sitting at the back. She sits on my left. I take my iPod and ear buds from my jacket pocket, plug the ear buds into my ears, and start scrolling through my music. We wait for the rest of the seniors to fill up the rest of the vacant seats.  
The rest of the seniors arrive and every seat is occupied. Their voices are echoing throughout the auditorium. The Principal makes his way to the center of the stage where the podium is. He taps on the microphone doing a mic check. "Good morning, seniors!" his lively voice resonating across the auditorium.  
The seniors cheers and hoot with enthusiam. It takes a few seconds for the auditorium to quiet down again. The Principal introduces all the college recruiters and business intenships that are available during our school year. I pay no attention to the Principal as I'm still scrolling through my playlist.

I finally decided to put my iPod on shuffle and am satisfied with the first song that pops up. Michael Bublé's rendition of "Georgia On My Mind". I close my eyes and listen to the instrumentals picking up with Michael's voice following after. His voice is so smooth. It feels like silk to my skin. I literally melt into my chair, smiling.

Emi nudges me with her elbow. I open my eyes, take one of my ear buds out, and look at her. "Look! It's your boyfriend!" she whispers teasingly, pointing at the stage. I turn and look at the stage. Standing in the middle of podium in all his glory is Seto Kaiba. _Do I have a fever? I'm getting hot again..._

He must be the one of the guests the school faculty was talking about. His presence has the seniors paying attention. Kaiba is making a few announcements and almost every senior is listening closely to every word he's saying. The first announcement is that there are a couple of internship openings at Kaiba Corp. Interns would work after school, learning the fundamentals and ethics at the office place. The other annoucement is after us seniors graduate, Dual Academy will be happy to accept new students from Domino City High School for the next term. I feel as if Kaiba is looking right at me. I know he couldn't possibly be because there are hundred of students he could be looking at instead of me and where I'm sitting it's pretty grim and dark. I sink a little lower in my seat so he won't catch me in his vision. _I must be getting paranoid._

I pop the other ear bud in, close my eyes once again, and zone out whatever's Kaiba is saying with Michael's voice crooning to me and the piano tinkering along at full volume.

* * *

**A/N: A thousand apologies from me. I felt this chapter was kind of so-so. I'm trying to build up their relationship as fast I can. As always, reviews are welcome. Reviews greatly help me to write the next chapter(s). I try to keep the story entertaining while having a few surprises here and there. Until next chapter, readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING. Here's chapter three. Please excuse any typos and grammatical errors that you may come across here. I look over the chapter before I publish it, but somehow a few slip past me. Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

After the assembly, the seniors walk back to their classrooms. Class finally begins and time passes slowly. I take a peek at the clock throughout the day. The clock must be broken or something. This day seems to drag on and on. I'm ready to go home and prepare a snack while watching T.V. The bell finally rings! The first day of school finally is over! I put on my backpack and start heading towards one of the exits of the school. Before taking one step towards my desired direction, I hear Emi call out my name.

"Hey, Serenity! Wait up!" Emi shouts, running up to me. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"I'm going home?" I answer doubtfully, not sure where this is going.

"Home? Why so soon? Come on! Let's go to the main office and check out what internships they have! I hope they still have applications!" she says this while grabbing one of my arms and dragging me with her to the main office, opposite of where I'm supposed to be going.

Trying to struggle free from her, but she has a good grip on me. _Or maybe I'm just feeble from not being in any physical activities of some sort._ "Why do you want to look at the internships?" I ask.

"So I can intern at one of those places. Duh!" she answers with a smart aleck tone.

"Why intern? Your family has money. Why would you want to work?"

"I'm not doing it for the money. I want to intern so I can meet some cute guys!" she responds with a huge smile. I laugh at her response.

We get to the main office and see the herds of seniors taking flyers, brochures, college and Dual Academy applications, and internship applications. The school faculty has set up three tables next to each other up against a wall. Each table is divided and labeled into three categories which are: Domino City Colleges, Dual Academy, and Internships.

"I'll wait over here." I tell Emi as I walk over to a lonely wall across the table. I take my iPod and ear buds out of my backpack, using it for the second time today. I hold the iPod in my right hand and push play with my thumb. Once again, my iPod doesn't fail me! I start humming the intro to Mariah Carey's "Dreamlover". _Oh, how I wish I could sing those high notes like her!  
_

Emi is fighting the crowds of seniors. Pushing her way through the table labeled "Internships". She grabs a handful of applications and return back to me.

"Here, I got you an internship application." She says and hands me an application packet which is nicely organized and stapled at the top left corner.

I take the packet from her with my free left hand and look at the front page. The Kaiba Corp logo "KC" is on the bottom right of the page. In the center of the page there are two rows. The first row reads, "Kaiba Corporation - Internship Application" in big, black lettering. The second row is beneath the first and is in the same styling, but the font is smaller and it reads "Application must be complete leaving **nothing** blank and turned in to Kaiba Corporation's Human Resources by **September 15th**. Qualified interns will be contacted personally."

After reading the front page, I look up to talk to Emi, wondering why she would give me an internship application, especially one from Kaiba Corp. Emi is not in my sight. She's over at the flock of seniors again. I see her smiling and talking to a very cute boy. I noticed they're both holding the same applications at the same location. I smile not wanting to intrude Cupid's work in progress.

Still having the packet in my hand, I walk over to the nearest trash can and throw it away.

"And what's wrong with applying at Kaiba Corp?" questions a familiar, male voice.

My ear buds block out most outside noise, but for some reason, his voice seems to pierce right through them. My body is paralyzed with uneasiness. I dare not turn around to face him, but what choice do I have? I take a deep breath and exhale. I turn around and face the man that make my legs feel like noodles. The man that makes my stomach do backflips. The man that renders me speechless. My face slowly turns scarlet.

I look up at him while he's staring down at me. As I stare into his menacing gaze, Mariah or possibly my subconscious, sings in my ears, "I just want someone to belong to. Everyday. Of my life. Always. So come and take me away."  
I squeeze my iPod, pretending that I am choking the life out of it for playing this kind of song at the worst situation I could possibly be in.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They finally meet again! Starting the next chapter tonight and most likely finish tomorrow. Reviews are welcome! Until next chapter, readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter four here! Enjoy!**

* * *

We're standing five feet away from each other, still staring. I'm five feet three inches and Kaiba seems to be around six feet. I feel so insignificant compared to him. I'm imagining this moment as if I'm David and he's Goliath and this is one battle David won't win.

I push pause on my iPod, take my ear buds out and play dumb. "Excuse me?" I say oh so innocently. He takes a few steps closer to me. My knees start to buckle and my feet feel so heavy, as if someone put them in a bucket of cement. _I can't move!  
_He's so close to me that I can smell him. He smells heavenly, like a mixture of cologne and cinnamon. He's three feet away from me now. _Ah! He's in my personal area! Too close, too close!_

"I said 'What wrong with applying at Kaiba Corp?'" he asks again. I could hear the sternness in his voice.

I start stuttering my answer. "N-N-Nothing. It's just that… well, I'm not interested in applying. That's all, really. Don't get me wrong! I'm not applying anywhere else either." I reassure him. _Am I in the clear yet?_

He looks at me not saying a word. _Has he even blinked yet? Is that a vein throbbing on his forehead?_ I wonder to myself. He slides right past me, walks to the trash can, fishes out the application, and then walks back to me.

He hands me the application which I take involuntarily. "Why don't you consider filling it out then?" his question sounds more like a command rather than a suggestion.

"Umm… it's because…" I pause. _Aha! I got it! Putting Plan A into effect! _"It's because I don't know much about your company. I don't know anything about Duel Monsters and dueling. So what use would I be interning at a company that I don't know anything about?" I respond, giving him a friendly grin.

He scoffs and grins back at me. "You don't have to have knowledge about Kaiba Corp, Duel Monsters, or dueling. You'll be handling paperwork, phone calls, and doing other tedious office tasks with the other interns."

All I can spout out is an "Oh." _Crap! Plan A failed!  
_

"Have I persuaded you on applying now?"

My brain is scrambling for another excuse to not apply. Finally, I pull out another great idea from my brain cabinet. _Let's see if Plan B will work. _"No, I'm sorry. I still can't apply."

"And why not?" he asks. "Let me guess. You think you won't get paid much working as an intern here. Don't worry, Kaiba Corp compensates their employees very well. Kaiba Corp's salary for our interns surpasses all the other internships here."

I shake my head. "No, it's not that either."

"Then what is it?" he demands.

"It's because I'm a Wheeler." I say smiling.

"A Wheeler?"

"Yes. That's my last name. Don't you remember? We've met five years ago. At the Battle City Tournament finals. I'm sure I didn't make a lasting impression on you. My brother did make it to the finals. His name is Joey Wheeler." _Ha! That should do it! There's no way he'd hire a Wheeler._ _After all the stories Joey told me about Kaiba, I have to be on my guard. _He doesn't say anything yet. All I know is that Kaiba loathes Joey and vice versa. So it's a win-win on both parties.

"A Wheeler?" he asks again, a little bit shocked. "You're related to that pathetic loser?" _Well, he didn't have to put it like..._

"Yes, I am." I say in a matter-of-factly tone. "And he's not a loser!" For once, I'm standing up to myself and who would've thought it would be against the the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba, himself?

Kaiba opens his mouth, about to say something when Emi pop out of no where and interrupts. "Hey, Serenity! Are you ready to go home?"  
I nod and walk right past Kaiba. Emi and I walk towards an exit of the school. I look over my shoulder and experience déjà vu for I am leaving Kaiba standing there alone again just like this morning.

We exit out of the school and Emi insists that she takes me home. I decline and tell her that I can walk home. She keeps on insisting and says she won't take "no" for an answer. I reluctantly agree. There's no point in arguing with her. Like I mentioned earlier, she gets what she wants.  
We walk towards a black Lincoln Town Car with the windows tinted pitch black. Her chauffeur gets out from the driver's side and runs over to our side, opening the rear passenger door for us.

"Ms. Emi." her chauffeur greets with a nod.

"Hi, Frankie!" she replies courteously. "We'll need to drop my friend Serenity off before we head home."

"Of course, Ms. Emi." Frankie responds. Frankie is in his late forties or early fifties. Frankie's real name is Franklin, but Emi calls him Frankie to make him feel younger which he doesn't objects to. He complies to whatever Emi asks of him. Whether it's picking up friends to go to the mall with or driving her to eat ramen at her favorite ramen restaurant which is on the other side of Domino City. Frankie thinks of Emi as his granddaughter that he can spoil on even if it is just driving her around places. He'd do anything for her.

We get in the back seat of the Town Car. Frankie closes the door and scurries back to the driver's side. He starts the car and we drive off into the direction of my house.

"Why did you give me this application?" I ask Emi, showing her the application packet.

"Why not? If you get an internship there, you can see Kaiba everyday. It's obvious that you like him."

_What?! Me like him?!_

"What are you talking about?! A few minutes ago, he insulted my brother! There's no way I could like him!" I wish I could pound Emi right about now, but she'd probably counter my assault with a flick of her finger, sending me to the hospital with me laying in a hospital bed in a body cast.

Emi laughs. "What are you getting so worked up about? Why don't you admit that you like him? I mean, you guys met twice in one day and don't tell me that it's coincidental either."

"It's-It's-It's not like that, okay?! There could never be anything between us!"

"Whatever you say, Serenity." and just like that, she shrugs off this conversation. I shove the application into my backpack. We arrive at my house in a short matter of time. Frankie puts the car in park and exits out the driver's side so he can open the door for me. I thank Frankie for taking me home.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Emi!"

"Alright. See you tomorrow!" Emi's Town Car drives off until I no longer see her tail lights.

I search through my backpack looking for my house key, while walking towards the door. I unlock the door and enter. _Home, sweet home!_ I take off my shoes and look for Mother.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen, Serenity!" I walk into the kitchen. She's washing dishes at the sink. I slowly sneak up behind her and hug her from behind, finishing my greeting with a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, my goodness!" she exclaims. "You surprised me!" I giggle at her reaction. "How was school?"

Ugh, I was hoping she wouldn't ask me that.

"It was... interesting."

"Oh, really? What happened?"

_Hmm... where should I start? How about me bumping into the gorgeous but, powerful CEO of Kaiba Corp and making a fool of myself? Or how about when I somewhat disrespected his company by throwing away an intership application, which he was a witness to?_

"We just had an assembly, that's all." I end that subject my changing it to another one. "I'm going upstairs to get out of this uniform and rest for a bit." I start up the stairs.

"Okay. Dinner will be ready at 6."

I'm finally in the comfort of my room! My safe haven! My sanctuary!

I put my backpack on my desk chair. I change out of my school uniform and am now wearing black yoga pants with a black tank top to match. I grab a hair tie off my dresser and tie my hair into a ponytail. I'm standing in front of my full length mirror, which is hanging on the wall next to my closet. I look at my reflection, more specifically, my face. My face is pale, but my cheeks are turning a light shade of pink instantly. I keep thinking about what I said to Emi on the ride home today.

_"There could never be anything between us!"_ Can there really be nothing between us? What am I saying?! I'm not his type! His type is probably those beautiful models in those fashion magazines. I shake away the thought.

In the mirror's reflection, I see the application packet sticking out of my backpack. I walk over to my backpack and take out the ruffled papers. I sit on my chair and pull it closer to my desk.

I flip through the pages and skim at the application. I flip the front page to look at the second. At the very top of the page in bold, black lettering reads, "Personal Information". I grab a pen out of my Hello Kitty pencil bag from my desk. I tap my pen on my desk repeatedly and stare at the first row that reads "Name" for a couple of minutes. I pick up my pen and the black ink writes an "S". I hesistant writing the rest of my name. _There's no turning back now. _I write the rest of the letters in my name followed by my last name and continue filling out the rest of the "Personal Information" section as well as the rest of the packet.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't realize this would be a long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please read and review! Until next chapter, readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter five's here! Happy reading!**

* * *

A few days have passed ever since I finished filling out the application. I haven't had the courage to go to Kaiba Corp and send it into Human Resources. There will be dozens of seniors applying. Not just from Domino City High, but other high schools as well. What are the chances I'd get pick out of those dozens? I look into my imaginary crystal ball and the chances look pretty slim.

I'm in my room getting ready for school.

Domino City High School's uniforms are so cute! Well, the girls' uniforms are cute in my opinion. When I first moved to Domino City, I remember Joey invited the gang over to the house. I remember seeing Téa wearing her uniform and I couldn't help but be mesmerized at the cuteness of that uniform. At that moment, I couldn't wait to attend Domino City High School. I guess you could say I look forward to school everyday because of the uniforms.

The color of the jacket is pink like bubblegum, with the edges of the lapel and buttons being white. The skirt is a beautiful shade of cerulean and it matches the bowtie that goes around my neck, underneath the collar of my white dress shirt. Knee high white socks and brown loafers complete the uniform.

I stare at the application sitting at my desk and then I look at my watch. _7:15 a.m. _I still have time to stop by Kaiba Corp and drop off my application before school starts. I grab the application, walk downstairs, and see Mother in the kitchen, drinking a hot cup of coffee at the table.

"Good morning, Serenity. Would you like any breakfast?" she asks politely.

"No thanks, Mom. I have to drop off this application before school starts."

"Okay, dear. I might have to work late tonight. I'll leave some money on the table here if you get hungry."

Mother works at Domino City Hospital as a nurse. The hospital gives her crazy schedules to work with. Her hours are never the same. She works more than ten hours a day, sometimes around the clock. If she works around the clock, she spends the night at the hospital and that happens frequently. They sometimes call her on her days off to come in because they're either short on staff or one of the nurses call in sick. Mother never says "no" to the hospital. She says it's because she loves helping people. _I guess that's where I get my niceness from. I'm just like her._ She sometimes works throughout the day leaving me by myself when I get home from school. Without her in this house, it feels so empty and alone.

I start walking towards Kaiba Corp mindlessly. A million thoughts are running through my mind right now. _What happens if I get the internship? Will I be able to work around Kaiba? Will I be awkward around him?  
_

I shouldn't think about these things! There's a possibility that I might not get the internship so why am I worrying about it?

I'm standing in front of Kaiba Corp. I stare at the building's magnificence. It must be ten stories tall, maybe even taller! There are two, humongous Blue Eyes White Dragon statues in front of the building. One on the left side and the other on the right. I walk past the dragons and go towards the double doors.

As I enter the building, I take a look around. Everything seems so... modern. It's quiet in the lobby. The only sounds I hear is the voice of the receptionist talking on the phone with her headset and her typing on the keyboard hastily. I walk towards the receptionist and stand in front of the counter separating us. I wait until she's done with what she's doing.

"...Yes. Yes, that's correct. You have a good day as well, sir. Goodbye." she clicks a button on her headset ending her phone call. "May I help you, miss?"

"Umm... yes. I'm here to turn in my internship application."

"Oh, okay. Please take the elevator down the hall" she points towards the hall on her left. "and you want to go to the tenth floor. That's the Human Resources floor." she says with a smile.

"Thank you." I say with a grateful nod.

I make my way to the hallway. There are five elevators separated about five feet away from one another. I push the button marked with the arrow pointing up. I hear a ding and one of the five elevators open. I enter the elevator and push a button with the number ten on it. The elevator ride feels like an eternity. Who knew ten floors going up would take so long? I feel my ears pop. The elevator doors open and I walk out from the elevator.

This floor is much busier than the lobby. Everyone is on the phones, making copies, or running from one cubicle to another. The room is filled with simultaneous chatter from all the employees. I walk up to one of the employees.

"Um, excuse me?"

The female employee stops what she's doing and assists me. "Yes? Can I help you?"

I hand her the application. "Ah, yes. I'll hand this to our Human Resources Manager." She takes the application from me.

"That won't be necessary. Hand that application to me." says an intimidating voice behind me.

The female employees looks nervous. "Y-Y-Yes, Mr. Kaiba." She hands the application to Kaiba and continues whatever she was doing.

I turn around and there he is. _How does he manage to sneak up on me like that?!_

Kaiba is well-dressed as usual. He's wearing a gray suit with a white dress shirt, black tie, and black dress shoes. Men in suits. They're my biggest weakness.

I stare at Kaiba, who is skimming and flipping through my application packet. He finishes looking through it and then looks at me. My heart starts to race.

"Let's go to my office. I'll interview you now." he says walking towards the elevators' doors.

What?! An interview now?! In his office?!

I glance at my watch. _7:45 a.m._ "I can't do an interview now! School starts in fifteen minutes!" I start panicking.

He scoffs. "Don't worry. I can give you a note excusing you for being late."

As much as I don't want to do this interview, I comply anyways.

We get in the elevator together. I stand all the way in the back, distancing myself from him as far as I can. Kaiba pushes a button marked with the number fifteen, which is the highest floor on this building.

The awkward silence in the elevator is pretty... awkward.

The elevator dings and opens its doors. We step out onto the floor. There are two female receptionists across from each other, working at their desk facing one another. We walk past them.

"Hold all my calls." he commands. "I'm doing an interview right now."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba!" they both say at the same time.

Kaiba opens the door to his office and holds the door open for me. I walk in looking around. _His office is almost as big as my house!_

He closes the door behind him and walks towards his enormous desk. I follow after and sit in one of the leather chairs in front of him while he sits in his own pricey chair with his arms crossed.

"Tell me about yourself." Kaiba commands.

"Well, my name is Serenity Wheeler."

"I already know that much from looking at your application." he says with an attitude.

I stay quiet. How am I supposed to talk when he makes me so nervous all the time?

"How about if I ask you some questions?" he asks, irritated.

I nod.

"What do you hope to gain here by interning at Kaiba Corp?"

"A big desk and a chair that can spin around." I say jokingly.

Kaiba is not amused. _Wow, tough crowd here._

I need to leave. Fast. I feel so uncomfortable around him. "Listen, I really have to get going." I get up out of the leather chair and Kaiba does the same.

"I'll take you to school."

Kaiba take me to school? No way! "No, thanks! It's okay! It's only a few blocks from here." I reply, trying to get out of this mini field trip ride with Kaiba.

"I'm taking you and that's final. Besides, the school will take my word for you being late instead of a silly piece of paper."

He walks out of his office towards the elevators and like a little puppy, I follow him. Once again, we're inside the elevator. Alone. Together. He pushes a button marked "G". The elevator descends to our terminal.

The elevator doors open and the area is dim with only a couple of lights on. I step out to peek around. I see nothing, but cars here.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"We're in Kaiba Corp's garage."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls some keys out. He takes one key and pushes a button. I hear a car beep and its headlights flash. We head towards the car. I gasp at the extravagant car I'm about to enter. The car is a black Mercedes-Benz CLS550 Class Coupe! Even the rims are black to match. It's so sleek and sophisticated. All this is too fancy for me!

Kaiba unlocks the doors with another button on his key. We both get in the car. He starts the car with the push of a button. The engine roars to life! He puts the car in drive and we take off.

Just like the rides we took in the elevator, the ride in the car is quiet. I wish the radio was on. It would help with the silence in the car. Kaiba makes a sharp turn to the left, causing my head to bump against the window.

"Ow! Watch what you're going, Kaiba!"

He ignores my complaint.

"Can I lower the window to get some fresh air?" I ask, trying to take my mind off the pain.

"Do whatever you want." he says rudely.

I push a button for my side of the window to go all the way down. _Ahhh! This feels so nice. _The wind is blowing in my hair and I stare at the people and scenery as we're driving by. I see Domino City High School up ahead. _Thank goodness!_ Anymore of this silence with Kaiba, I would've gone insane!

He stops the car in front of the school. No students are outside. I check my watch. _8:20 a.m._ Great! I'm super late!

"Thank you for the ride, Kaiba!" I unbuckle my seatbelt, hop out of the car, and close the door.

I take a step forward and feel a slight tug on my skirt. I turn around to see what's wrong with my skirt. Then all of a sudden, I hear the sound of fabric ripping! My skirt got caught in the door when I closed it! My skirt is ripped from the front right to the middle of the back, showing one half of my derriere! _Good thing I'm wearing plain, black underwear today instead of a pattern design like polka dots. That would've added insult to injury._

I try to get myself out of this predicament as calmly and smoothly as possible. That's when it hits me. _Ack! I forgot to put the window back up! _I look at Kaiba and his expression tells it all. I'm sure he didn't expect to see this side of me up close and personal.

I let out a shriek filled with horror. "Kaiba, what are you doing staring at me?! Don't look! Turn around, turn around now!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Poor Serenity! She's already shy and for this to happen to her makes it worse! Until next chapter, readers! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 here! Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

This is the most embarrassing situation I have ever been in! I think this is worse than the time Kaiba saw me throwing away the application in the trash can. I can't go to school like this! I'd have to go home and get another skirt to wear. The only option for me is to get back in Kaiba's car and head home. I open the door and my skirt is set free. I quickly get back into the car. My whole right thigh is exposed. I scoot and lean all the way to the right side, so Kaiba doesn't sneak a peek. Why is this happening to me?! Ever since I ran into Kaiba, there's been nothing but trouble for me.

"Can you take me home, please?" I ask with a shaky voice. Tears start to form in my eyes. _Don't cry! Not in front of him!_ I turn my head, looking at the window so he doesn't see my face.

I hear Kaiba unbuckle his seatbelt and he starts shuffling around in his seat. I'm wish I knew what he was doing, but I don't want to turn my head. I feel something being placed onto my lap. I look at my lap and see a gray jacket. I look at Kaiba and he is his usual gorgeous self minus one gray jacket. _Did he really do that just now? _

"Where's do you live?" he asks, rebuckling his seatbelt.

I choke back my tears as I answered him.''Heads towards Kaiba Corp, make a left at the main light, and go straight until you reach a dead end."

We drive off and I look at the passenger mirror only to see Domino City High getting smaller and smaller. The atmosphere inside the car is silent. The only sounds I could hear are the pedestrians talking and the sounds of other cars passing by us.

We stop at an intersection and I look out my window. I see a little, dainty café. In their display window, I see a number of delicious goodies. Scones, muffins, cakes, pies, cookies, and more mouthwatering treats. I see a waitress bring a strawberry parfait out to a customer, sitting at a table by herself. _Oh, that looks so good!_

I watch the woman eat her parfait. All of a sudden, my stomach growls real loudly to break the silence in the car. I clutch my stomach and let out an embarrassed giggle.

"Sorry about that."

"Have you not eaten anything today?" he asks.

"I skipped breakfast this morning so I could drop off my application." I reply, not taking my eyes off the woman eating her parfait.

Not saying a word, Kaiba makes a sharp turn into an empty parking space, gets out of the car, and walks into the café. _What is he doing?_

I wait a few minutes in the car by myself and then I see Kaiba coming out of the café holding a clear, plastic cup with a dome lid. He gets back into the car and hands me the cup. The cup is filled with strawberry parfait! Exactly the same kind the woman inside was eating! _How did he know that's what I was looking at and wanted? Was it that obvious?_

The parfait is layered evenly. From the bottom up of the cup, it's a nice portion of sliced strawberries, tablespoons of whipped cream, sliced strawberries and whipped cream again, then topped off with whole strawberries and a small dollop of whipped cream. The finishing touches to this parfait are powdered sugar and chocolate syrup drizzle on top.

Why would he do this for me? You only see this kind of generosity from Kaiba if he's doing it for Mokuba.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asks a bit rude.

"Umm... I'll wait until I get home. I don't want to accidentally spill or drop something in your car." Because Ra knows I can't afford to clean the interior of this fancy car.

"Whatever, Wheeler."

He swiftly reverses the car out of the parking lot and off we go continuing the silent drive to my home.

We finally reach my house. I notice the driveway is empty. _Mom must've left for work already._ I tell Kaiba that he can park in the driveway, which he does.

My house is an ordinary two story house. On the first floor it's of the kitchen, living room, one guest room, bathroom, and Mother's room. The second floor is basically mine because it's just my room, a small hall closet, and another bathroom just for me. It's not very big, but it's filled with love and there are some great memories made here.

I open my door, still sitting in the car, I turn and look at Kaiba. "If you'd like, you can come in and wait inside." I ask nervously, my voice almost a whisper.

Kaiba doesn't say anything. He just turns off his car, unbuckles his seatbelt, open his side of the door, and get out. I carefully get out the car as well, wrapping his gray jacket around my hips, covering my waldrobe malfunction with one hand while the other hand is holding my dessert cup, both courtesy of Seto Kaiba.

I put the cup down on the ground for a second, so I can grab the spare key underneath the welcome mat, since I can't really reach into my backpack at the moment. With my key in hand, I hurry to unlock the door. I hear Kaiba push a button that automatically locks his car and beeps for confirmation.

I unlock the door, pick up my parfait and we both enter. He closes the door behind him. Beside Joey and his friends, I never had any boys into my house before, so this is sort of a strange feeling for me. I walk to the kitchen to set down my strawberry parfait on the table. I then lead Kaiba into the living room and turn on the T.V.

"Here," I said, handing him the remote. "Make yourself at home."

He takes the remote from my hand and I walk out the room and upstairs to my room.

I set my backpack down and remove his jacket, putting it on my desk chair. I look at myself in the mirror and see how badly damage my skirt is. It looks like it could be saved with a little sewing. I'll have to wait until Mother gets home. She'll probably know how to fix this. I look at my watch to see what time it is. _9:05 a. m._ Is there a point going into school today? I'm extremely late and have had a rough morning.

I change into my pink, cotton pajamas and black tank top. I go back downstairs with his jacket in my hand. I go into the kitchen, grab a spoon from a drawer and my parfait in my free hand, before going into the living room. Kaiba is sitting on the right side of a two seater couch, channel surfing. I hand Kaiba his jacket back and he rests it on the arm of the couch next to him.

"Thank you. Thank you for helping me. Thank you for the drive to and from school. And thank you for this," I hold up the parfait. "Just... thank you for everything today. I don't know how I can repay you."

"You're welcome." he says with no expression, but something in his voice sounded genuine. "You're not going back to school?"

"No. Today was just... hectic. I'm just going to relax today."

He doesn't respond back.

I sit on the opposite side of the couch with him. I'm so tiny that there's somewhat a huge gap between us, but I'm close enough to where I can still smell his heavenly scent. I take the dome lid off the cup and set it on the coffee table in front of us. I take a spoonful of strawberries, somewhat melted whipped cream, and some chocolate syrup and put it in my mouth. My eyes light up.

The taste is extraordinary. Who would've thought something so simple could be so delicious? This parfait made all the unfortunate events this morning disappear. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kaiba watching me eat. How long has he been watching me?

"Would you like some Kaiba?"

Before he could say anything, I already have a spoonful of parfait near his mouth. It's as if my arm has a mind of its own and does what I probably could've never had the courage to do my whole life. He opens his mouth and I move the spoon closer. He eats the parfait and grins.

"It's good." he says. I give him a sweet smile.

I go back and forth feeding us. Spoonful after spoonful. Me, Kaiba, me, Kaiba. Not a lot of words are exchanged, but I don't mind. I'm satisfied with this moment. Me feeding strawberry parfait to Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, sitting on the same couch as me, in my living room, in my house!

At one point, Kaiba had a little whipped cream on his lips and licks it off cooly. I wish I could lick his delectable lips. _Gah! Did I really just think that?! What has gotten into me?!_ I blush.

I take the last spoonful of parfait and set the empty cup and spoon on the coffee table. _That was delicious!_ I'll have to stop by that café more often to satisfy my sweet tooth. Kaiba makes an observation.

"You have chocolate syrup on your lips."

"Where?!" I ask, a bit flustered, already licking my lips trying to wipe it away as fast as I could.

He points at my lip. "Bottom right."

I use my hand to wipe and feel the stickiness of the chocolate syrup.

"It's still there."

In the blink of an eye, I feel something on my lips. That's when I quickly realized Kaiba's lips are on mine! He's kissing me! _Holy shit. _His tongue licks the chocolate syrup on my bottom lip then finds his way in my mouth. His tongue is now touching mine, both of our tongues violently lashing at each other. His hands are caressing my back, moving down slowly to my waist. I return his touch by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling on his hair, letting him know that I'm on the same page as he is.

I let out a moan that echoes inside our mouths. I know this isn't how I should be reacting, but I don't want this to stop. He slowly pulls away from me.

"The chocolate is sweet, but you're even sweeter." he says with a mischievous smile.

I quickly turn as red as the strawberries from the parfait.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Things are finally heating up between them! Please review! Until next chapter, readers! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter seven!** **Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

We're both sitting on the couch. Kaiba is grinning at me with his smile and eyes, while I'm just sitting on the couch in shock. _Did that just really happen?_ Kaiba is moving closer to me again. Oh my, are we really going to kiss again? I close my eyes and prepare my trembling lips, getting ready for the inevitable. Unexpectedly, a muffled chime comes from his pants. I open my eyes and stare down at his ringing pants. _Gah! Why am I staring down there?! _I look away real fast.

He moves back, reaches into his front, right pocket, and pulls out an iPhone, still not taking his eyes off of me and answers the phone call.

"Kaiba here. The meeting for tomorrow has been moved up today? Why? I see. I'll be there in a few minutes." he ends the call and puts the phone back in his right pocket.

He then gets up from the couch and puts on his jacket.

"As much as I would like to stay here and continue what we were engaging in, I have to head back to the office." he says smiling.

_No! Don't leave!_ "Oh... it's okay. I understand. You have a company to run after all." I say, trying to not sound so bummed out.

I get up from the couch and walk him towards the door. I open the door and thanked him again.

"Um, thank you again, Kaiba."

He doesn't say anything and heads towards his car. I close the door and start walking upstairs to my room, feeling a little gloomy that our little affair had to end so quickly. I let out a little sad sigh at the thought.

I hear a knock at the door. Who could that be? I rush down and open the door. It's Kaiba!

"I forgot something." he says.

What did he forget? He has his jacket on, his phone is in his pocket, and I don't remember him bringing anything with him inside the house.

"Uh... what did you forget?" I ask confusingly.

"This."

He takes a step towards me, lifts up my chin with his hand, and gives me a quick, sweet kiss. He gives me a wicked smile before walking away and closes the door. How does he do that? How does he leave me breathless?

I go upstairs to my room and lay in my bed, hugging my Hello Kitty plush. I'm thinking about what happened today. From the interview, the ripped skirt, the sharing of the parfait, and the... kiss. I don't know what to make of this.

Do we ignore what happened today? Do we end everything altogether? NO! If it wasn't for the phone call, we could've continue our little smooch fest and he did come back to give me another kiss before he left.  
I've come to the conclusions that we have a nonexistent relationship. It's not much, but it's a start, right? Am I the one to initiate the conversation? Better yet, when will I see him again?

My eyelids start to droop and I slowly start to drift away.

I wake up from my nap and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I get out from my bed and almost trip over my backpack. I find my balance and move my backpack out of the way. Tripping over the backpack must be a reminder to do my homework. I take a look at my clock. _3:30 p. m._ Have I been napping for that long? I still have time to go to the library and do some research for my English Literature homework.

I change out of my pajamas into a pair of denim skinny jeans, white v-neck shirt, and white flats. I grab my backpack and walk to the library.

I arrive at the library and it's a ghost town. There are probably ten people in the library including the librarian. I head over to the "Fiction" section of the library and find an empty table to do my research.

Our homework is to write a two page report on a poet Ms. Kobayashi assigned to us. She assigned me Amy Lowell. I ask the librarian where I can find biographies and works by Amy Lowell. The librarian kindly guides me to the "Biography" section and finds a couple of biographies on her. We go to another section of the library and she hands me three books that included all her works. I thank her and make my way back to my lonely table.

I open one of the biographies and start reading. After a few minutes of reading, I let out a yawn. The only thing I got from this book is that Amy Lowell is an American poet, whose style of poetry was Imagism, and she won the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry in 1926. Everything else I read seemed like it did not make sense at all. I close the biography book and take one of the books that is filled with her poems.

I read a few of her poems and none of it makes sense to me. I flip through the pages and one poem catches my eye. The poem is titled "Decade".  
I read the first two lines:  
"When you came, you were like red wine and honey,  
And the taste of you burnt my mouth with its sweetness..."

Those two lines are stuck in my head, repeating itself over and over. "... like red wine and honey... you burnt my mouth with its sweetness." At that moment, I couldn't help but replay the passionate kiss I shared with Kaiba this morning.

I think to myself, _I can't wait to taste his sweetness again._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like it even though this was kind of a slow chapter. Until next chapter, readers! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8 here! Please read and review! Enjoy, readers!**

* * *

The next day at school, my mind seemed to wander off throughout the day. I can't concentrate on anything. Ms. Kobayashi is lecturing a lesson to us. Mathematics, I think. I look out the window, daydreaming. I daydream of when I'll meet Kaiba again, when I'll hear his voice again, when I'll... kiss those lips of his again.

"MS. WHEELER!" snaps Ms. Kobayashi.

I snap out of my daydream, returning back to reality. The whole classroom is looking at me.

"Let's see if you were paying attention to what I was just teaching." she says, flipping the pages of her book, looking for a math problem for me to solve. "Here we go. If I had $1437.29 and were to give you 27% of it, how much would you receive?"

I quickly scribble and solve the problem down on a piece of paper in my notebook. "I would receive $388.07. Give or take the penny, if you were rounding it up or not." I answered. _See? I can learn while I'm spaced-out._

"That's correct. Please pay attention to the lesson, Ms. Wheeler."

"Yes, ma'am." I'm off the hook for now.

Emi looks at me and mouths silently, "What's wrong?"

I smile and shake my head in response, letting her know that nothing's wrong.

The lunch bell rings and all the seniors rush to the cafeteria. I pick a table isolated from the rest of the seniors and cliques.

Instead of eating my sandwich, I pick at it with a fork. I don't feel much like eating. I'm in my own little world inside my head. Emi walks over to my table and sits down. I honestly don't know why she sits with a shy loner like me when she can sit anywhere she wants to, especially the popular table, but I'm grateful for having a friend like her.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing's wrong, Emi. Really, everything's okay. I'm okay". I reply, still picking at my sandwich.

"No, you're not. You're not yourself today and you're more quiet than usual. Either you tell you or I keep on bugging you until you finally spill!" she threatens.

I surrender and let out a sigh. "I have a problem."

"Problem? What kind?"

"A boy problem."

"Boy problem?! Who is he?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" she exclaims, mouth and eyes wide open.

"Sorry, Emi. He doesn't go to this school," technically, I'm not lying because Kaiba doesn't go to this school, "and I didn't tell you about it because... I wasn't sure if there was going to be anything between us."

"Okay, I'll forgive you for not telling me about this sooner. So... what's the problem?"

I don't want to tell her about the kiss just yet. "Communicating."

"Communicating?"

"Yeah. It's really hard to talk to him sometimes. He's really hard to read. I never know if he's in a bad or good mood. It's like, he always has a poker face on."

Emi looks at me with an annoyed look on her face. "Really, Serenity? Is that it?"

"Um, yes?"

She lets out a heavy sigh. "Look, you should just be straightforward with him. Tell him how you feel."

"It's not that easy, Emi."

"Why?"

"Because... what if I do tell him how I feel? What if he gets freaked out and I don't see him again?"

"It never hurts to try. What if you end up losing him because you're holding yourself _and_ your feelings back?"

_Me lose Kaiba? _The thought gives me goosebumps.

"I guess I'll give it a try."

Emi gives me a pat on the back. "That's the spirit!"

The school day is over. I'm at my locker, collecting my books and putting them in my backpack. Emi walks overs to my locker.

"So? Are you going to talk to him today?"

"I don't know..." I answer timidly.

"Serenity! We talked about this at lunch!"

"I know. It's just-" Ms. Kobayashi interrupts me.

"Ms. Wheeler, may I see you for a moment in the classroom?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Sorry, I can't stick around. I have French lessons in a few minutes and my parents are very adamant about it since we'll be going to Paris in the summer. Bye, Serenity! Let me know how everything goes!" Emi says, waving at me.

I go to the classroom and Ms. Kobayashi is sitting at her desk, waiting for me.

"Please. Sit, Serenity." she motions her hand to an empty desk and I sit down.

"Serenity, I've noticed you've been acting different lately. Is something the matter?"

_Is it that obvious?_ "I was feeling a little down, but after talking to Emi, I feel much better."

"Are you sure? You're a bright student, Serenity and I don't want to see you behind on your studies."

"Yes, I'm sure and don't worry I won't." I give her an assuring smile.

"Okay and just so you know, you can always talk or ask me for help," I nod. "You may leave now." she says, giving me a smile back.

I get out from the desk and walk out to the hallway. The hallway is almost empty. Some of the seniors are still in the classroom tutoring the underclassmen and some are in their athletic uniforms, getting ready to practice their chosen sport.

I exit the school and head towards home. In front of the school, is a black car. A black Mercedes-Benz! Do I walk towards the car or keep on walking home by myself? I remember Emi's words of encouragement. As I'm getting closer to the car, the passenger window slides down. I bend a little and look inside. Staring back at me is him! It's like I haven't seen him in months when I know very well I saw him yesterday!

"Would you like a ride home?" Kaiba ask.

I nod my head. I know I don't need a ride, but who am I to turn down Kaiba's offer?

I open the door and get in, putting my backpack on the car floor. I fasten my seatbelt and look at Kaiba. As usual, he's in a suit. I feel the butterflies in my stomach fluttering around like crazy. I find myself moving closer towards him. A head pops out from the backseat, appearing in the space between me and Kaiba.

"Hi, Serenity!"

The stranger startles me and causes me to let out a scream. "AH!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I stare at the stranger some more. He has long, black hair that goes past his shoulders and is tied in a ponytail. He has an average body and he looks taller than me, but shorter than Kaiba. He's wearing thick, black-rimmed glasses. The kind of glasses that nerds wear, but he seems to pull it off as a fashion statement very well. He's wearing a school uniform too. One I've never seen before. He's wearing a black jacket, black pants, and black loafers. I notice the jacket has a school crest sewn on the right side, close to the lapel. The crest is in the shape of a shield and is beautifully sewn on with gold thread. On top of the shield, sits a small griffin with its mouth open and its wings spread. At the bottom of the shield is a banner with some writing. The writing reads, "Domino City Private School". I put all the clues together.

"Mo-Mokuba?" I answer in awe.

"The one and only." he says, smiling showing his pearly whites.

"No, it's not!" I grab his cheeks and pull on them. "Are you really Mokuba?! When did you get so tall?! Your hair! You wear glasses now?!" I let go of his cheeks.

He rubs his tender cheeks with his hands. "Yes, it's me." Mokuba and I are practically the same age. Where in the world did he get this growth spurt?

"You kind of look like Mako Tsunami." I tease.

Kaiba snorts at my comment. "You kind of do, Mokie."

"I do not look like Mako Tsunami!" he shouts.

Kaiba laughs at Mokuba's little tantrum. Kaiba laughing. What a gift for me to see and hear.

I apologize to Mokuba. "I'm sorry, Mokuba. You do not look like Mako Tsunami. You're much cuter than him." I say, with my tongue sticking out.

"Obviously." Mokuba says with confidence.

Kaiba starts the car and drives the car into the city, then a desolated road, and then into a gated area. We reach the front of a house. House is an understatement. This is a mansion, a stadium, a kingdom. It's as big as Domino City High School, maybe even bigger! _So this is where the Kaiba brothers live. _

Mokuba unbuckles his seatbelt. "Sorry I can't go along for the ride to take you home, Serenity. I have a lot of homework to do."

"It's okay. Maybe next time, Mokuba." I reply.

He gets out of the car and walks closer to the two, huge, wooden doors. He turns around, cups his hands around his mouth, and yells out a request that Kaiba and I could both hear.

"Hey, Serenity! Make sure Seto comes back in home in one piece!" Him in one piece? _Shouldn't it be the other way around?_

We're traveling in the city again, but are soon stopped by traffic. I look ahead and see that an accident has occurred.

I point out the obvious. "Looks like we're stuck here for awhile."

Kaiba lets out an exasperated sigh. "I have no patience for this."

Our car sits on the road, along with the rest of the impatient drivers in their vehicles, not moving in inch in the last ten minutes. There are so many things I want to talk to Kaiba about, but I'm too scared. _How do I approach what happened yesterday to him?_ I contemplate what to do while staring down at my folded hands on my lap.

Kaiba takes his right hand and reaches for my left. He lifts up my hand and pulls it closer to him. He kisses my tiny knuckles, one by one. His kisses sends chills up and down my spine. I start blushing uncontrollably.

"What have you done to me, Serenity Wheeler?" He sounds so defeated.

"I should ask you the same thing, Kaiba."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you readers enjoyed it! Until next chapter, readers! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9 here! Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

The traffic finally starts to pick up. Kaiba doesn't pay attention at all to the moving traffic. My fragile, brown eyes are looking into his beautiful, blue eyes and he's still holding my left hand. I could stare into those eyes forever.

"Hey! Come on! Move it or lose it!" an impatient driver behind us shouts.

Kaiba lets go of my hand and moves along with the rest of the traffic. I place my hand back on my lap and stare at them, not saying a word on the rest of the way home. _Why can't I ever muster the courage to talk to him?!_

We reach my house finally. Kaiba pulls into the empty driveway. _Mother must be working late again._ He puts the car in park. I unbuckle my seatbelt and grab my backpack with my left hand while my right is opening the door. My right leg exits out the car first.

"Thank you, Kaiba," I stop myself from leaving the car. _It's now or never._ "Actually... can you come inside for a minute?" I can't believe this is going to be the first _real_ conversation I'll have with him.

He doesn't say anything, but turns off his car, unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out. I rush to the front door to unlock it.

Once we're inside, I tell him to wait in the living room while I put my things upstairs in my room. I quickly run up the stairs and into my room. I put my backpack on my desk, take off my shoes and socks, my uniform jacket and hang it up in my closet. I slip on my pink house slippers. I take a look in the mirror and give myself a pep talk.

"Okay, Serenity. You can do this! You can talk to him!" I take a deep breath and make my way downstairs to the living room.

Kaiba is patiently sitting with his arms and legs crossed, exactly on the same spot, on the same couch, where the kiss happened. I sit next to him, giving us a little distance.

I open my mouth to initiate the conversation, but nothing comes out.

"Um..." _Come on, say something!_

"Do I make you nervous?" Kaiba asks.

"Always."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're really intimidating." _And gorgeous._

"Me? Intimidating?" he says sarcastically.

"Yes." I sound so small.

We stay quiet for a few seconds.

"Why did you kiss me?" I blurt out real fast, my face getting hot. _There! I've said it!_

He smiles. "Why not?"

"I mean... why would you want to kiss me?"

"Do you know how alluring you are?" _Me? Alluring? _

"No..."

"Well, you are. It's no wonder your brother's friends are always drooling after you."

Joey's friends are drooling after me? Oh! He must mean Tristan and Duke.

"Tristan and Duke are just friends. Joey would have a fit if I ever went out on a date with one of his friends."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not friends with your brother." he says with a fiendish grin, making me turn from pink to red.

The house phone from the kitchen rings loudly, startling me. I jump up from the couch and go to the kitchen to answer the phone.

The phone is on the kitchen wall, next to the fridge. I pick up the receiver.

"Hello? Wheeler residence."

"Hello, Serenity!"

"Hi, Mom!"

"I don't have much time to talk. It's really busy at the hospital today. I'm working around the clock and spending the night here. I left some money on the kitchen table so you could get something to eat for dinner if you didn't want to cook."

"Oh, okay Mom. Don't work too hard, okay?"

"I won't, dear. Don't you stay up too late either."

"Mom, today's Friday. I don't have school on the weekends, remember?"

"Oh, really? I must be getting my days mixed up since I've been putting in a lot of hours here at the hospital. Alright, take care, Serenity. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." I hang up the phone. Another night in an empty house. The thought makes me a little sad, but I should be used to it by now. I _need_ to get used to it.

I walk back to the living room. "Sorry about that. My mom called."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. She's working late today. Umm... what were we talking about before the phone rang?"

"We were talking about how beautiful you are and how you wanted me to kiss you again."

"What?! Nooo! We were?!" My heart is thumping viciously.

"Relax, Wheeler."

I put my hand over my chest. My heart is still beating like crazy.

"Why do you tease me like that Kaiba?"

"I like seeing you flustered." he says, while doing his trademarked grin.

I have to be serious or I won't get any details of what this "relationship" is.

"Kaiba... do you want... What I mean is, do you..." _Just say it! _"Did you expect some sort of relationship between us?"

"Relationship? I don't do relationships."

"You never had a girlfriend?" I ask dumbfounded.

"I've had plenty of girlfriends."

"Oh."

"I could never be in a serious relationship with any of them because all they cared about was themselves," _Hmm... it sounds like he's dating himself._ "But I wouldn't mind having some sort of relationship with you."

_Did he just say that?! _"Um... let's not be hasty! How about we start out as friends first? Get to know each other? That seems like a good place to start." I say nervously.

"Fine by me."

My stomach growls, interrupting our serious conversation.

"Don't you ever eat?" Kaiba asks.

"I do eat! I don't know why my stomach growls whenever you're around."

He lets out a soft chuckle. "What do you plan on eating for dinner?"

"My mom left me some money to get food. I might order pizza. Would you like to stay for dinner?" What possessed me to ask him to stay for dinner?

"As long as it's pepperoni."

I go to the kitchen and call a local pizza place that delivers. I poke my head in the living room. "Pizza will be here in a few minutes."

It seems when I was making the order for our pizza, Kaiba took off his jacket and tie. The first two buttons of his dress shirt are unbuttoned, exposing a small area of his chest. How can it be legal to be this good-looking?

I sit back on the couch and reach for the remote. I push a button and the T. V. comes on. I try to make idle chatter with him.

"Do you watch any T. V. shows Kaiba?"

"I don't really watch T.V."

"How about movies?"

"I don't have time."

"But you have time to have dinner with me?"

He smiles. "You're an exception."

I feel so giddy at his response.

"Well, you're missing out on some good shows and movies, Kaiba."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are. Your company shouldn't make you miss out on movies and other fun stuff."

The doorbell rings. No doubt it's the pizza delivery guy. I get up from the couch and grab the money from the kitchen table. I open the door and see a boy about my age, holding a pizza box.

"Evening. I have a large pepperoni pizza here. That'll be $12.65." I hand him a twenty dollar bill.

"Keep the change."

"Thank you. Enjoy your pizza." I thanked him and close the door.

The pizza box is warm and I can smell the delicious aroma through the box. I set the pizza on the kitchen table. That's when an idea pops into my head.

I go into the living room and take Kaiba by the hand, dragging him off the couch, forcing him to stand up.

"What are you doing?" he asks, a little surprised.

"Well, since you're already here for dinner, we might as well make it a movie night. I keep my movie collection upstairs in my room. Come on."

We walk upstairs into my room.

"Please don't be quick to judge my room." It's such a girly room. The colors of my room consists many shades of pink, yellow, and white, but mostly pink. Even the bedsheets and pillows are pink. My bed used to be covered with plush dolls, but most of them are now placed around my room. There's only a Hello Kitty doll resting on my bed. The only thing in my room that isn't girly, is my desk and chair.

He respects my wishes and doesn't say anything about my room.

I walk over to two, parallel rows of shelves on my wall, holding my DVDs.

"What kind of movies do you like? Comedy? Action? Suspense?"

"You pick."

"I have this one and this one," I start grabbing the DVDs off the shelf. "and this one. I almost forgot I had this one!"

I try reaching for a DVD on the top row, but can't reach it, even when I'm standing on my tippy toes. _How did I ever reach this before? I must've stood on a stool or something. _Kaiba from behind, takes the DVD off the shelf with ease, and hands it to me.

"Thanks, Kaiba."

I feel his hands around my waist and he pulls me closer to him so that my back is touching his front. "K-Kaiba, what are you doing?!"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 10 will be graphic. So please skip chapter 10 if you don't want to read it. Until next chapter, readers! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter is GRAPHIC! Skip this chapter if you don't like to read graphic material! For the readers who will be reading, please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

He takes his right hand and shifts the hair on my left side to my right, exposing my neck and starts kissing my neck slowly and softly. His kisses make me drop the DVDs and they make a crashing sound as they hit the floor. I take my hands and touch his hands that are still on my waist. My breathing picks up from this unexpected anticipation.

"Kaiba… the pizza will get cold." I say, trying to make an excuse to get out of his hold, even though I really don't want to.

"We can always heat it up." He says, still kissing my neck. Each kiss sends a wave of sensation throughout my body.

I tilt my head back, giving him an easier access to my neck. He moves from my neck to my lips and kisses them softly. I respond by kissing him back. My legs start to feel like jelly and I almost fall down, but Kaiba keeps me steady.

"What do you want, Serenity?" he says in my ear, with a low whisper.

The way he says my name makes my whole body feel immboile. I manage to give him an answer. "You. I want you…" I reply nervously.

He guides us to my bed and we're both sitting close to the edge. I'm sitting between his legs, with his hands around my waist and my hands on my bed. He continues to kiss my lips, deepening the kiss each time. His hands pull the tucked part of my uniform shirt out of my skirt. He then slowly unbuttons the top button making his way down. My shirt is fully opened, showing my pink bra and my bare midriff.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks.

I shake my head.

He slides my uniform shirt off me and lets it fall to the floor. He then slowly lifts the hem of my skirt, high enough to where he can see my pink panty. _Thank goodness my bra and panty are matching today!_

I watch as his right hand makes his way down to my thighs, sensuously touching them. He spreads my thighs apart, touching the inner side of my right thigh. I feel this torturous pleasure between my legs, wanting to satisfy its needs.

His fingers start rubbing me down there, through my underwear. He first rubs me up and down and now in circles.

"Is this what you wanted?"

I nod my head and let out a gentle moan from the pleasure he's giving me so far. "Keep. Going. Please."

His hand moves my panty aside and he inserts his middle finger inside of me.

"Ah…" I whimper.

He kisses my cheek, reassuring me that it'll be okay.

He gently moves his finger in and out, in and out. He inserts his ring finger so that two fingers are now inside, delighting me. I start moving my hips to match the rhythm of his fingers. _This is torturous!_

He takes his fingers out and they're wet from me. His fingers slowly moves up and stops at my clitoris. He slowly rubs it in circles, slightly adding pressure, giving me an incredible surge all over. My body jerks, enjoying what Kaiba's skillful fingers are doing to me.

My breathing gets more harsh and heavy. I feel a bead of sweat sliding down my face. This unknown, incredible pleasure is building up inside me. I've never felt anything like this before! I grip my bedsheets tightly.

"Ahhh!" I moan and my body convulses, lost in paradise for a few seconds. The amazing feeling that once flowed throughout my body is calmly subsiding.

_What just happened? What did my body just endure?_

"Was that your first orgasm?" he asks.

_My what?_ "My first... orgasm? I guess." I shyly reply.

"How did it feel?" he asks, kissing my cheek.

"It felt... unbelievable. It's like, I couldn't control my body anymore. I don't know. Words just can't describe it."

"Then you _did_ have your first orgasm and who would've thought it was induced by me?" As he kisses my cheek again, I feel his smile, making me blush.

"Are you ready for more?"

"There's more?" _I don't think my body can handle any more._

"That was only the beginning."

He lifts me up and turns me around, looking at the man who, as he puts it, induced my first orgasm. He pulls down my skirt and it falls down around my feet. I slip off my pink house slippers and take a step out from the skirt towards Kaiba, standing there half naked. He grabs and pulls me closer to him, lifting one of my legs and wrapping it around his waist. I lift my other leg and copy the same thing he did.

I'm sitting on his lap now, in my bra and panty and we're staring into each other's eyes. _Why am I the only one still wearing clothes?_ With shaking hands, I reach for the rest of the buttons on his dress shirt and start unbuttoning.

"Impatient, aren't we?" he says playfully.

I don't say anything in response and keep unbuttoning, never taking my eyes off of his. His chest is now bare. I put my hand on his chest. His heart is beating steadily, while mine is bouncing off the walls.

"I think it's only appropriate if you're chest is revealed as well."

He reaches for my back and unfasten my bra. My bra has become loose and the straps slide down my arms. He takes my bra and tosses it on the floor. My breasts are now free. He cups my left breast with his right hand.

"You fit my hand perfectly." he says.

He starts pulling and twisting on my nipple very gently. I wrap my arms around his neck, balancing myself and letting out a small whimper. He does the same thing with my right breast. Both my nipples are now aroused. He cups my left breast again and moves his mouth closer. My nipple is inside his mouth, being pleasured by his tongue. Every lick to my nipple sends that familiar feeling throughout my body, the same feeling I had when he had his fingers inside me. As he licks my nipple on my left breast, my nipple on my right breast is gently being pulled and twisted again.

My arms slowly tighten around his neck, sensing another orgasm coming along. The same process is being repeated. My breathing becomes heavier, beads of sweat form, and my body is surrendering itself to this sensual torment. I tilt my head back and let a second orgasm overtake me.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba. I didn't mean to-"

He interrupts me before I could finish. "Don't apologize. I like seeing you enjoying yourself."

He shifts the weight of my body and lays me on my bed. He's over me, staring in my eyes. He kisses me violently, his hands pulling on my hair. One of his hand makes its way to my waist, stopping at my panties. He stops kissing me and looks at me again. His hand slides underneath my panty and his fingers finds the entrance between my legs.

He sticks his index finger inside me for a few seconds and pulls his finger out. He takes his hand out from underneath my panties and licks his index finger. _Oh, my._

"Your taste is exquisite and your underwear is dripping wet from your previous orgasms." his hand is grabbing the sides of my panty and he slides them off of me effortlessly, tossing them to the floor with the rest of my clothes.

I'm laying on my bed, naked with Kaiba looking at me intensively.

"If you could only see how beautiful you look right now," he gets up from my bed. "You know you can say "no" if you don't want to do this."

I nod my head. Words are useless to me right now.

"Do you want me to stop?"

I shake my head.

"Well then, shall I continue?"

I nod my head again.

Kaiba gets up from the bed and takes off his shoes, socks, and dress shirt, letting his shirt drop on the ground. Kaiba shirtless is my new weakness. He reaches into one of his pocket from his pants and pulls something out.

"Here, hold this for a second."

I hold a square foil packet in my hand. Kaiba undoes the button at his waist and the zipper on his pants. He pulls his pants and boxers down and steps out of them with ease. I look in amazement of Kaiba's nakedness. Okay, Kaiba naked is my newest weakness. I gasps when my eye catches his erection. How is _that_ going to fit inside me?!

He takes the foil packet from me and rips it open, taking out the condom from it. He throws away the foil packet in my wastebasket next to my desk. He slides the condom on his erection and kneels between my legs.

He advises me one more time. "Remember, tell me to stop if it's too much for you."

"Just... please be gentle."

Kaiba nods at my request. His hands are on my knees and he spreads them further apart. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. The tip of his erection meets my entrance. He slides the tip of his erection inside me. I wince and grip my bedsheets to withstand the pain. In one one swift thrust, all of Kaiba is inside me.

"AHHH!" I scream loudly. Tears are forming in my eyes as my virginity is being taken from me. My insides feel like they're being poked by sharp objects. The pain is unbearable. My tears are rapidly flowing down my face. _Make it stop! Please make him stop!_ At that moment, Kaiba wipes away my tears with his thumb and kisses me softly. For some reason, the pain starts to diminish. It's as if Kaiba knows how to make me feel better even now when I'm in excruciating pain.

He continues to thrust into me, slowly at first, but he begins to pick up the pace. I spread my legs a little bit further and arch my back, letting him hit a sweet spot inside me. Every thrust he makes into me is glorious. My hands reach for his back and I dig my fingers into him. They make their way to his waist and push down, signaling him to go deeper within me.

I hear Kaiba's breathing picking up and his low moans against my ear. I feel the wondeful excitement building up inside me. I can't hold myself back, I'm about to explode. I grab onto Kaiba's arms preparing for my climax.

"SETO!" I scream as I find my release. I feel myself pulsating and tightening around his erection.

Kaiba lightly bites my neck and soon finds his own release. He collapses on top of me, catching his breath. He lifts himself up and slowly pulls out of me. My body flinches a little, returning back to its normal state.

Kaiba takes off the condom and throws it away in the wastebasket. He puts his boxers and pants back on, sits on the edge of the bed, and caresses my face.

"You must be hungry. Did you still want to eat?"

I'm so tired that all I could do is give him a nod.

"Water to drink?"

I nod once more. He kisses my forehead.

"Stay put. I'll be back in a sec."

He walks out of my room. I can hear his footsteps going downstairs and into the kitchen. I hear him opening and closing the kitchen cupboards and the refridgerator's door. Before he can come back with my pizza and water, my eyes slowly start to close and I soon fall fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! This was one of the toughest chapters I've ever written! I tried to make it detailed as possible. Don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think of how I did here! Until next chapter, readers! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 11 here. Depending on your uneasiness level, there's a slight graphic part in this chapter. Please read with caution! For readers that don't like the graphic stuff, skip the paragraph and continue onto the next paragraph if you don't want to read the graphic part(s). Anyways, please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

My eyes slowly start to open and I move my blanket out of my face. My room is surrounded in darkness. Small rays of sunlight seep through my window blinds. The sun must be rising. What time is it? I look at my clock. _5:40 a. m._ How long have I been sleeping? I sit up on my bed, naked. A sharp pain stings me. I clutch my lower stomach in response. The pain quickly reminds me of what happened yesterday. I hear a muffled grumble next to me in my bed. It's Kaiba sleeping! _He spent the night here?_ He's shirtless, wearing only his pants. My bed must be small for him because his long legs are hanging over my bed. He's sleeping on his stomach, with his arms supporting the pillow underneath his head, and half of his body is wrapped around in my pink blanket. I take this moment to run my fingers through his hair and touch his face. He looks so beautiful sleeping.

I quietly get out of bed and head to my closet, grabbing a clean pair of underwear, black pajama pants, and a maroon tank top. I close the door to my room and walk across into the bathroom. I turn on the lights and close the door. I put my clothes on the bathroom sink counter. I open the shower door and turn the shower knob on, letting the water flow and waiting for it to warm up. I look at myself in the mirror. I notice a small mark on my neck. I forgot that Kaiba bit me on my neck. I must've been lost in myself and didn't feel him biting.

The mirror starts to fog from the steam of the water. I step into the shower and close the door. The hot water feels amazing. The water drops dancing on my skin feels so good. I can stay in here all day. I look down and see a trickle of blood flowing down my legs and down the drain. _Is this supposed to happen after your first time?_ I quickly wash my body and shampoo my hair. I turn off the shower and grab a towel hanging on the towel rack. I dry myself off and put on my clothes.

I walk back to my room to check on Kaiba, who is still sleeping. I pick up my clothes from yesterday off the floor and put it in my laundry hamper. I see the pile of DVDs on the floor as well and put all but one DVD back on the shelf. I take the DVD and walk out of my room, closing the door behind me.

I go into the living room first and toss the DVD onto the couch and then head for the kitchen, grabbing a plate from the cupboards. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and twist the cap off, drinking almost half of it, quenching my thirst. The pizza box is still sitting on the kitchen table. I open the box and two slices are missing. _Kaiba must've ate them before going to bed._ I take two slices and put them on my plate. There's nothing like having cold pizza for breakfast.

I go into the living room and put my plate and water down on the table. I turn on the T. V. and put the DVD disc into the DVD player. I'm pretty excited about watching this movie. I haven't seen this in awhile. Plus, it's a classic and one of my favorites. I mean, who doesn't love the movie "Forrest Gump"?

I sit back on the couch cross-legged and push play on the remote. I start eating my pizza as the movie is playing. It's so silly seeing all these historical people and events that Forrest encounters growing up.

There's a scene where Forrest unexpectedly reunites with Jenny, his best friend and childhood love, at Washington, D. C. As Jenny is leaving to go back to California, she asks Forrest, "Why are you so good to me?" I asked myself the same thing about Kaiba.

Forrest tells Jenny, "You're my girl."

"I'll always be your girl." Jenny says affectionately.

_I'll always be your girl._ I wonder if I can tell _and_ be that for Kaiba.

Thoughts are clouding my head and I'm not paying attention to the movie any more. My train of thought interrupts when Kaiba walks in. He's completely dressed minus his jacket and tie, which is still sitting on the arm of the couch.

He bends down and greets me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning." he says.

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?" he asks as he does his tie and puts on his jacket.

"A little sore and..." I pause for a moment. "there was blood coming out when I took a shower this morning." I blush, looking down at the half eaten pizza on my plate.

"Don't worry. That's normal since it was your first time."

"Oh." _I'm so glad to hear that._

"What are you going to do today?" he ask.

"Umm... I don't know. Probably just lounge around the house."

He stares at the movie playing for a few seconds.

"Change your clothes. You'll spend the day with me today."

"Oh, no. That's okay. I don't want to be a nuisance."

"You won't be a nuisance. I don't want you to stay at home by yourself today. You're coming with me and that's final."

* * *

**A/N: Forrest Gump is one of my favorite movies and I just had to add a quote in there! If y'all haven't seen the movie, do it! Until next chapter, readers! xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12 here! Please read and review! Enjoy, readers!**

* * *

I run upstairs and change out of my pajamas. I'm wearing gray skinny jeans, a basic purple shirt, and purple flats to match the shirt. I grab a white cardigan just in case it gets chilly. I organize my purse and make sure I have the necessary things with me. My wallet, my house key, and my earbuds and iPod just in case I get bored.

I go to the bathroom real quick and brush my teeth so my mouth will be smelling fresh instead of pepperoni pizza.

I walk downstairs and Kaiba is waiting for me.

"Let me leave a note for my mom just in case she comes home."

I grab a pen and a piece of paper from one of the kitchen drawers and write a note to Mother.

The note reads:

"Mom,  
Out with a friend. I'll call you if I'll be home late.  
Love, Serenity"

I look at the note and eye the word "friend". Well, we are or were starting out as friends, but after last night, I don't know what we are anymore. I leave the note on the kitchen table, obvious enough for her to see it if she comes home.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Kaiba opens the door and walks towards his car. I close the door and make sure it's locked. I walk to the car and sit in the passenger side. He starts the car and we drive off.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We're going to my house first. I need to check up on Mokuba and shower."

We get to Kaiba's mansion. He parks the car and we both get out, walking towards two, humongous double doors. One of the door is opens and an elder butler comes out.

"Mr. Kaiba." the butler greets. Kaiba acknowledges him with a nod. The butler sees me.

"Ms. Uh...?"

"Serenity. Please call me Serenity." I reply.

"Ms. Serenity. Finley's the name. If you need anything, please don't hesistate to ask."

"Thank you, Finley." I say with a smile.

I follow Kaiba around his house and make sure I'm close to him or else I could get lost here. We walk past by a few maids. They all seem to be a little bit older than my mother. As they're cleaning the house, they stare at us and whisper at each other as we walk further away from them. I tug on Kaiba's sleeve.

"Do we have something on our faces? They were looking at us very strangely."

Kaiba scoffs. "They weren't looking at us. They were looking at you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're the first girl I ever brought home."

_I'm the first girl he ever brought here? What about his other girlfriends?_

He takes us into his living room, which is as big as my whole house. There are three tall windows in the living room and if you look out the windows, you can see the front lawn. It has three comfy looking couches in the center of the room, making an unfinished square. There's a beautifully wood carving coffee table in the middle of the couches. Against one side of the wall, is an entertainment center with a fifty inch flat screen T. V.

"Be a good girl and wait here." he lifts my chin and kisses me on the lips before he walks away.

_What am I supposed to do while I wait?_

I'm standing alone in the living room. Out of the corner of my eye, I see one of the maids poke her head.

"Hello." I said smiling at her.

She's surprised that I noticed her and hurries away, probably catching up with the other maids to chit chat about me.

I set my purse down on the table and start walking, making a few laps around the living room, bored out of my mind. I see the remote to the T. V. and turn it on. I flip through each channel. One by one. One thousand channels and nothing interesting is on the T. V.  
I notice a stereo on one of the entertainment center's shelves. It seems I can plug my iPod here and it'll play my music through the speakers.

I take my iPod from my purse and plug it into the stereo. I turn the power on for the stereo and put my iPod on shuffle. A guitar starts playing the intro of the song through the speakers. I automatically recognize the song before the lyrics are even sung. It's "Falling For You" by Colbie Caillat. I'm such a sucker for poppy love songs.

With the T. V. remote in my hand, I pretend that it's a mic and sing along with Colbie. I've never done karaoke before, but if I did, I think I'd do a pretty good job. I plop on one of the couches, laying on my back and close my eyes, singing a part of the song where she somewhat slows it down.

I do corny, dramatic hand motions as I sing the verse. "I just can't take it! My heart is racing! Emotions keep spinning out..." I realize I'm screaming more than singing, but I don't care. "I've been spending all my time just thinking bout you! I don't know what to do! I think I'm falling for you!"

"Enjoying yourself?" Kaiba asks.

I sit up on the couch as fast as I can. Kaiba and Mokuba are standing over the couch smiling at me. Kaiba isn't wearing a suit like usual. He's wearing a pair of jeans that fit him right in all the places, but hangs off his hips just a bit, a white V-neck shirt with a black blazer, and a pair of all black sneakers. Is this what the President of Kaiba Corp wears on his days off? He looks so yummy!

"Don't stop singing because of us." Mokuba says.

I stay quiet and turn red from humiliation. Kaiba walks over to the stereo and scrolls through my music.

"Your taste in music is... unique."

"Oh, and I'm guessing your taste in music is better?" I huff.

"Possibly. Listen for yourself." he unplugs my iPod and plugs his iPhone. He scrolls through his music and selects a song. A beat echoes out from the stereo.

A voice starts to sing, "My life will never be the same, cause girl you came and changed. The way I walk, the way I talk, I cannot explain..." _Why does this voice sound so familiar?_

As I'm trying to figure out who the artist is, Kaiba walks up to me, takes my hand, and starts mouthing part of the song, "Stay with me, fulfill my dreams. And I'll be all you need." _Is Kaiba trying to imply something?_

He takes my right hand, puts it on his left shoulder and wraps his left arm around my waist, while my left hand is being held by his right. We suddenly start to move, not timing our steps with the music. Are we seriously dancing?! Who would've thought Kaiba knew how to dance? It's the kind of dance you see people dance at a ball, like Cinderella.

I've heard this person sing before, but who is it?! It's driving me crazy! Kaiba spins me around and stops me, so that my back is turned to him, and he pulls me closer to him.

He whispers another verse of the song in my ear, "In time, I knew that love would bring this happiness to me. I tried to keep my sanity, I waited patiently." I don't know why, but I feel like this is Kaiba's way of confessing his feelings to me.

I look over and see Mokuba dancing by himself. I giggle at Mokuba. He starts doing the moonwalk very well. The Kaiba brothers are full of surprises. _Wait, the moonwalk is a clue! This is Michael Jackson!_ Are we seriously slow dancing to Michael Jackson? I can't see Kaiba as a Michael Jackson fan. Maybe Mokuba, but not Kaiba.

He spins me again so that I'm facing him. We continue to dance and I look down at the floor for the rest of the song, concentrating on my steps, not wanting to accidentally step on Kaiba's feet.

The song ends and everyone stop dancing.

"Okay, I'll have to admit. That was a good song." I say, breathing really hard.

"Serenity, are you okay?" Mokuba asks.

"I'm fine. I'm just..." I take a few breaths. "...a little out of breath from the dancing."

"But... you didn't move much. Boy, you must be really out of shape to be out of breath that fast."

"What?! Are you sure? It felt like I was dancing the quickstep or foxtrot. Maybe you need better glasses Mokuba."

"Nope, you were moving slow like a snail."

I fall down to my knees in shame.

"Wow, I guess you're right. I must be really out of shape."

Kaiba stoops down and helps me stand back on my feet.

"Don't listen to Mokuba. He doesn't know what he's saying." he moves closer and whispers in my ear. "Besides, I saw you naked and you don't look out of shape to me."

I turn as red as a tomato at his whispered comment. He pulls away from me ear and smiles, kissing me on the lips.

"Ewww! Gross! Get a room, you two!" Mokuba says in disgust.

"Good idea, Mokuba."

Kaiba picks me up and puts me over his right shoulder like I'm a small child.

"Kaiba! What are you doing?! Put me down!" I kick and scream, hitting his back with my clenched fists.

Kaiba keeps on walking down the hall, ignoring my protests. We past by the maids again and they gasp and stare at us in shock. _How embarrassing is this?_

He puts me down and we're at the entrance of the house.

"You're so easy to tease." Kaiba says. He kisses me on my forehead and lightly flicks it with his finger.

"Ouch!" I rub my forehead.

"Mokuba! Are you coming?" Kaiba's shouting echoes throughout the house.

"Coming, Seto!" Mokuba runs down the hall, holding my purse and arrives in a blink of an eye. He hands me my purse and I thank him for bringing it to me.

Finley opens one of the front door for us.

"Enjoy your afternoon! Please arrive back safely, Mr. Kaiba!"

The three of us get in the car, with me sitting in the passenger and Mokuba sitting in the back.

"Where to now?" I ask.

Kaiba replies, "I'm taking you shopping."

* * *

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope I can write the next chapter just as well as this one! Until next chapter, readers! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13 here! Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

The three of us arrive at Domino City Shopping Center. This is a popular hangout for teenagers of Domino City. This shopping center is three stories and has everything and anything you can imagine! From clothes to books, from hair and nail salons to arcades. Half of the shopping center is dedicated to the foodcourt, which serves a variety of foods. They also have an underground dueling arena.

Kaiba finds a vacant parking spot and parks the car.

"Are you guys shopping as well?" I ask. I really don't have the luxury to shop at the moment, but I'll play along.

"No, you are. Whatever you want, I'll pay for it." Kaiba answers.

"Kaiba, I can't let you do that!"

He ignores my outburst and hands me a credit card. The credit card is black with the numbers and letters being metallic silver. I run my fingers through his name on the card with each finger going over each letter in "Seto Kaiba".

"What are you two going to do? I know waiting around for me won't be fun for either of you."

"Mokuba will hang around the arcade and I have some business to attend at the dueling arena. Call me on your cellphone when you're done." He hands me a business card with his number on it.

"Umm... I don't have a cellphone..."

"You don't have a cellphone?!" the Kaiba brothers exclaim at the same time, eyes wide open and staring at me as if I've been living under a rock this whole time.

It's not my fault that I don't have a cellphone. Why would I need it when I can be reached on my house phone? Plus, I only hang out with Emi and I don't go out a lot so there's really no need for me to have a cellphone.

Kaiba turns his head around to talk to Mokuba. "Mokuba, can you go with Serenity?"

"Sure, Seto."

We get out of the car and walk towards the shopping center. As we enter, Kaiba walks off in a different direction than us. I'm left with Mokuba chaperoning me.

"I'm sorry that you have to follow me around, Mokuba."

"You don't have to apologize, Serenity. I don't mind." he says smiling.

I smile back. "Umm... I don't really want to shop for anything." I hand Mokuba Kaiba's credit card.

"Don't worry about it. Seto's got it covered," He holds up the credit card. "and I'm sure he'll take offense if you didn't buy anything."

We walk around and nothing really catches my eye. We pass by a store and a I see a beige trench coat on a mannequin. I remind myself that I do need a new trench coat for any upcoming rainy days. We go inside and I find a whole rack full of the trench coats. I pick one off the rack and try on the trench coat. I see how it looks on me at a nearby mirror. It fits me like a dream, hugging my body in the right way.

Besides the trench coat being beige, it's made of cotton and gabardine with set-in sleeves. It's mid-length, halfway reaching my thighs. The trimming on the jacket is made of smooth leather and garnished with seven sets of vintage-finish metal buttons sewn on vertically. The style is very empire waist-esque, giving me a high-waisted appearance. It also includes a belt to tie around my waist. Even the fabric underneath the collar is detailed with a black and white plaid design.

I take the trench coat off and search for the price tag. I almost had a heart attack when I see the four digit amount printed on the tag. _$1,595?!_ What is this coat made of?! I examine the label on the coat. The label is a black square, measuring two by two inches. Sewn in the middle with white thread, is an equestrian knight and three rows of writing underneath it that reads, "Burberry London, Established 1856, Made in London."

No wonder it's so expensive! I put the coat back on its hanger and neatly place it back on the rack with the rest of the coats.

"Come on, Mokuba. Let's go somewhere else."

Just like his brother, Mokuba ignores me. He takes the coat off the rack and walks to the cashier.

The cashier rings up the coat. "With tax, that'll be $1726.59."

Mokuba hands her the credit card. She swipes the card and it's automatically approved. She then takes the coat and neatly lays it in a protective garment bag made of synthetic material with the hanger of the coat sticking out from a hole at top. She smooths it out, zips up the garment bag and gives Mokuba the coat.

"Here you go, Serenity. It looked liked you really wanted it." he says politely.

I take the coat from him. "Thanks, Mokuba."

"Don't thank me, thank Seto. He's the one who paid for it." he says laughing. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving!"

We can sense that we're reaching closer to the food court. The smells are very intoxicating and mouth-watering. I go to a bakery that specializes in pastries and smoothies. I order a blueberry muffin with a strawberry banana smoothie Since this isn't out of my price range, I pay for it with my own money. Mokuba orders a big, savory cheeseburger along with an order of chili cheese fries and a large soda.

We find a table and eat our food. I stare at Mokuba in awe, who is chomping away at his food. Where does it all go? He must have really good metabolism.

"Hey, Serenity?" he says with his mouth full.

"Yes, Mokuba?"

"I'm really glad that you and Seto are spending time together."

I blush. "That's nice of you to say, Mokuba."

"I'm serious, Serenity. He acts different when he's around you. He's never been this way with his old girlfriends."

_Old girlfriends? How many did he have? No! Don't bring it up, Serenity! His past is his past. I still want to know though..._

"What do you mean he acts different when he's around me?"

"Well, ever since you guys started hanging out, he's just... different. You can just see that he doesn't act the same as he used to. You are the first girl he ever brought to the house. He kissed you when I was in the same room and you know Seto, he's kind of a private guy that usually doesn't do things like that. He doesn't get irritated as often, and he smiles more. It's kind of creepy."

We both laugh. Do I really make a difference being around Kaiba? A musical ringtone plays loudly. Mokuba reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

"Hey, Seto. Okay, we'll be there in a sec." he puts the phone back in his pocket. "Ready to go? Seto's waiting for us in the car."

We walk back into the car and just like Mokuba said, Kaiba is in the car waiting for us. We enter the car and buckle our seatbelts. I'm trying so hard to not wrinkle my newly bought coat by folding it in half so it'll fit on my lap.

"Here, this is for you." Kaiba says. "There's no reason for you to live in the Dark Ages anymore."

He hands me a phone. Not just any phone, but an iPhone just like his!

"Why did you get me a phone? The coat is enough for me, Kaiba."

"What if I need to get a hold of you and you're not at your house?" he argues then hands me a small box. "This is all that comes with it. I've already added some contacts in there for you as well."

"I suppose, Kaiba..."

Actually, I'm pretty excited that I have a phone, but I was planning on getting a phone with my _own_ money when I saved up enough. I mess around with all the different icons, seeing what each one did. I tap on one and a game loads. Apparently, the object of the game is to fling birds at pigs. It's a really childish game, but it's very addictive.

I'm so occupied with my phone that I didn't realize we're already at my house. I unbuckle my seatbelt, open the my door, and get out with my coat in one hand and phone in the other.

I thank them before I shut the car door. "Thanks for today, guys."

"No problem, Serenity! Try to beat my high score on Fruit Ninja!" Mokuba shouts from the backseat.

I wave goodbye and go inside my house.

"Anybody home?" I ask loudly.

"Only me." Mother replies from the kitchen. She drinking a cup of tea and in her robe.

"Did you see my note?"

"Yes, I did. Glad you're home safe."

"How was work?"

She sighs. "Exhausting. I'm off for two days and I'll be catching up on sleep for those two days starting now. Goodnight, Serenity."

"Night, Mom."

I head upstairs as well. I toss my purse on my bed and gently place my new phone down next to it. Before I hang my coat in my closet, I try it on again. I'm figuring out what clothes would go well with the coat. This really is a nice coat. I hear a chime coming from my phone. I pick up my phone and see that Kaiba left me a message. I click on an icon to read the it. The message reads:

"From: Seto Kaiba  
To: Serenity Wheeler

It's only been 20 minutes since I dropped you off.  
I don't know how long I could go without seeing your face."

The message makes me smile and my heart race. I message him back.

"To: Seto Kaiba  
From: Serenity Wheeler

Good things come to those who wait."

I hit "send". I get a reply instantaneously.

"From: Seto Kaiba  
To: Serenity Wheeler

I don't know if I could wait forever for you."

How does he know what to say? He does not seem the type to write lovey dovey stuff either. I message him one last time before I go to sleep.

"To: Seto Kaiba  
From: Serenity Wheeler

Don't worry, you won't. Goodnight, Kaiba."

I lay in bed, still wearing my coat and clothes from today, while hugging my phone close to me. I thank Ra for the hospitality I received from the Kaiba brothers today and for Kaiba being in my life especially.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Until next chapters, readers! xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Chapter 14 here! Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up smiling, wearing the clothes and coat that I slept in. I take the coat off and hang it in my closet. I change into my pajamas and go back to laying in my bed. I check my phone and there are no messages. I check my phone again for the time and it says 8:00 a. m. I think I'm going to take it easy and stay in bed all day today.

My plan of staying in bed all day is quite enjoyable. I'm occupied with playing all the games on my phone. My game playing is interrupted by a phone call. The number isn't listed in the contacts, so who could it be? I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Serenity Wheeler?" a female voice answers.

"Yes, this is her."

"Ms. Wheeler, I'm from Human Resources at Kaiba Corp. After looking over at your application, Mr. Kaiba would like for you to intern here."

_I almost forgot all about the internship!_

"Oh! That's great news to hear."

"We'd like for you to come along with the rest of the interns to the orientation tomorrow after school."

"I'll do that. Thank you so much."

"We're glad to have you on board, Ms. Wheeler. Goodbye." she hangs up before I could even say bye to her.

Wow, I'll be interning at Kaiba Corp. Obviously, Kaiba had something to do with this. I don't care! I get to see him almost everyday! I can't wait for it to be school already!

Monday couldn't have come any sooner. The first half of class has gone by and now it's lunch. I'm too excited to eat, but I know I have to eat to keep my strength up because one look at Kaiba and I might faint.

"Well, aren't you a happy camper today?" Emi says.

"You could say that." I reply.

"May I ask why?"

"You're officially looking at an intern for Kaiba Corp."

Emi gasps. "Congratulation, Serenity! I knew you'd get it! See? Me giving you that application was a good thing."

I roll my eyes at her.

"When do you start?"

"Well, I have to go to an orientation after school. I'll let you know the details tomorrow."

"You better tell me everything, Serenity."

School has finally ended! Hallelujah! Praise Ra! I gather my backpack and start walking to Kaiba Corp. As I arrive, I notice other students arriving as well. I follow and enter the building with the crowd.

Once all the interns arrive, the Manager of Human Resources gives us a tour of the building and where we'll be working at. The manager gives us a break and guides us to an open conference room full of tasty snacks and drinks. It seems the other interns are talking and getting to know each other, except me. I don't mind. I'm a self-observer.

I hear gasps and murmurs from the other interns.

"Look! It's Seto Kaiba!" one of the interns remark.

His name makes me jump and my chest is pounding. He's walking by himself towards the elevators, which is near us. He pushes the button for the elevator and waits. I make my way through the mob to see him. He's looking very sharp in his suit. One of the elevator doors open. Before he enters, I decided to say "hi" to him.

"Hey, Kaiba!" I say smiling and waving at him. The other interns are looking at me.

"Does she even know him?"

"I don't know, but don't you think she was a bit straight forward to talk to him like that?"

I ignore the comments being said about me. They don't know anything about us. The special moments between us is something they'll never be able to understand.

Kaiba turns his head with an expressionless look and enters in the elevator. _What was that about? Did he just ignore me?_

"Alright, everyone! Let's continue with the orientation!" the Manager shouts.

I zone out of the orientation. Why did he ignore me? Was it something I did? Something I said?

"That concludes today's orientation. I will see all of you tomorrow."

The interns disperse and start walking out of the building.

"Oh, Miss! Miss!"

I turn around. A receptionist is running towards me.

"Ms. Wheeler?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Kaiba would like to talk to you in his office."

I take the elevator and push the button for his office. The elevator doors open and I walk to his office. His two receptionists are tapping away at their keyboards. One of them stops their typing.

"Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you. Please go into his office."

I turn the door knob and push the door open. Kaiba is sitting at his desk, with papers everywhere and is typing on his keyboard, not taking his eyes off the computer monitor to look at me. I walk towards his desk and sit in one of the chairs in front of him.

"Kaiba? You wanted to talk to me?" I say quietly.

He stops what he's doing.

"How can I put this as nicely as possible?" He pauses for a moment. "I don't want you to talk to me or act like you know me while interning here."

I don't think anyone can put that sentence in a nice way.

"But... why?"

"I have to maintain a professional relationship with everyone that works here and that includes interns, which means you."

"I still don't understand, Kaiba."

"I have a reputation to uphold. I can't be seen with a high school student. Other companies wouldn't take me seriously."

My stomach is in a knot. I don't feel so good. "Is that all you think of me? Just a high school student?"

"Now you're putting words in my mouth. I don't want to argue with you."

You don't want an argument? Well, an argument is what you're about to get Kaiba. "I'm not putting words in your mouth, but you are implying the fact that I'm just "a high school student". What about your old girlfriends? Weren't they in high school at one point too?"

I know I shouldn't have went there, but I want to know the difference between me and them.

"My old girlfriends _were_ in high school, but they were in college when I dated them. They also came from prestigious families and you're..." he pauses, not knowing what to say. I finish his statement for him.

"Just a mutt. The same thing you call my brother. I understand completely." My heart is aching as the words come out.

His eyes are wide open, shocked at what I just said. I think I've rendered him speechless.

"I would _never_ call you that." he says firmly.

"I know you wouldn't, but I'm sure that that was the first thing to come to mind.." A thought popped into my head. "You said you couldn't be seen with a high school student by companies. What about Finley? The maids? Mokuba? They've all seen me with you."

"If they want to keep their jobs, they'll keep their mouth shut. Mokuba wouldn't say anything. He knows I have a very private personal life and wouldn't like it if my personal life were to get out in the public, ruining my image. We both look out for each other."

I ask him one question before I leave. "Kaiba, is your pride and reputation more important than being my friend? Being with me?"

Without taking time to think, he answers my question. "For now, yes."

There's a stinging, sharp pain in my heart now. Why does it hurt so much when that one person that made you feel so special yesterday, is now making you feel so unwanted today? I get up from the chair.

"I have to go home and get dinner started. You probably have a lot of work to do so don't bother getting up. I'll show myself out."

I walk out of his office and wait for the elevator. On the ride going down, I feel disappointed. In myself and in Kaiba. The elevator reaches to the lobby floor and I exit out the building. I stand there like a zombie, feeling lost and abandoned.

A shot of adrenaline kicks in out of nowhere and I run home as fast as I could. What was Mokuba thinking when he said he acted like a different person? I'm such an idiot. What was _I_ thinking? Why did I believe he could be different? Be a different person than the person he was five years ago? Thinking he could change? I was wrong. So very wrong.

I reach my house and my hands fumble with the keys. I unlock the door and slam it shut, running upstairs to my room, not checking to see if Mother is home or not. I open and shut my bedroom door as well. At this point, I don't care if I'm causing a disturbance in this house. Tears of sadness and anger stream down my face. I drop my backpack on the floor and I sit on my bed, inhaling and exhaling. I can't calm down like this. I take my pillow, put it against my face and scream as loud as I can, unleashing all my mixed emotions.

_Why? Why?! WHY?!_

I pull away the tear soaked pillow from my face. That felt a little better. What else can I do to take my anger out and get over him? I grab the corners of the pillow and start swinging. I use the pillow to hit my bed and my floor, sobbing between screams. I know he's going to either message or call me because this conversation isn't over. Well, it's over for me! _The phone! _I take the phone from my backpack. I look at the blank screen for a few minutes. He doesn't want me to talk to him? Fine, that can be arranged. He wants me to act like I don't know him? I can do that too. I hold down the power button and two options show up. The first says "Slide to Power Off" and the other is "Cancel". I slide my finger on the screen for the first option, watching the phone power down and shut itself off to a black screen. I put the phone in one of my desk drawers. It can sit there and collect dust for all I care.

I lay in bed and feel my eyes getting puffier by the minute. The urge to keep on crying stops. I wipe away the tears and my nose with my hand. I need to pick up the pieces and start over with my life. I need to forget what Kaiba and I had or shared is now over. I need to... my mind goes blank. I'm too overwhelmed to even think of what to do to move on. The waterworks start up again. What do you do when you don't even know what to do anymore?

Ra has taught me an important lesson about life today: Don't fall for someone unless they're willing to catch you.

* * *

**A/N: Had to have a little twist in the story. Every chapter can't always end happy. Until next chapter, readers! xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I was sick for a bit and it slowed me down. Chapter 15 here! Please read and review! Enjoy, readers!**

* * *

It's been about three weeks since the whole confrontation in Kaiba's office happened. I've done a lot of things to try to move on. First, I made the decision to _not_ intern at Kaiba Corp anymore. Why intern there when I'll be ignored and not acknowledged or respected? I personally talked to the Human Resource Manager at Kaiba Corp. I told her I would be busy with school and other things in my personal life, that interning here after school everyday would make it more hectic. I was surprised and glad that she didn't put up a fight or ask any questions as to why I didn't want to intern anymore.

Second, after leaving Kaiba Corp, I applied for a part-time job at a convenience store owned by a nice old couple and was hired on the spot when they interviewed me. _Yay, me! _I only work for three hours after school once a week and six hours a day on the weekends.

Last, but not least, I decided to volunteer at an orphanage. I saw a flyer on a bulletin board at school and it caught my interest. What better way to feel good about yourself when you're helping put smiles on children's faces? I volunteer twice a week for two hours a day. One good thing about volunteering is that I can schedule the days I'd like to come in so it doesn't conflict with my job.

I'm content on how things are looking up for me. Once in awhile though, the thought of Kaiba pops up into my head and I'm reminded of the dreadful memory of our last encounter, but that memory subsides and the memory of us spending the night together makes me wish this confusing, nonexistent relationship could happen again.

"Serenity!"

"Play with us, Serenity!"

"Can you push me on the swings, Serenity?"

"Serenity! Come color with us!"

My thoughts were interrupted when I hear screams calling out for me and a dozen children running towards me, entrapping me in a circle, wanting me to play with them.

"Alright, let's go play!" I say, smiling at them.

Being with these kids help me take my mind off _him._ I'm completely a different person and in a whole new world when I'm around them. It feels good to know that even though I'm here to volunteer, they're secretly helping me get me through my tough times and I'm grateful for that. But no matter how I tell myself that I'm over him, I somehow find a way to think about him.

"Okay, kids! It's time for Serenity to go home now." says the caretaker of the orphanage.

There is a symphony of sad groans from the kids.

"But we don't want her to leave." says one of the gloomy kids.

I gently pat his head. "Don't worry. I'll be back next week." I say goodbye and hug every one of those nose miners.

As I make my way home, I go through my schedule in my head for next week. School, work, and the orphanage. The list isn't long and it gives me an open schedule in between to spend time with Emi. The only time I see Emi is at school in class and at lunch. Plus, I don't consider that hanging out since we're busy taking notes in class and she has her other extracurricular activies after school. We decided to have a sleepover at her house when we're both not busy. Staying up late, gossiping, and eating junk food sounds like a good idea to me.

I get to my house and see Mother's car in the driveway. I hope she cooked dinner because I'm starving and eating microwaveable ramen will not be a fulfilling meal.

"Mom! I'm home!" An appetizing smell fills the whole house and my stomach growls in anticipation.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

I walk into the kitchen and give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Smells delicious. What'd you cook, Mom?"

"Nothing special. Just chicken and mashed potatoes." She already has a plate prepared for me and sets it on the table. "Oh, Serenity. You have a friend waiting for you in the living room."

_A friend?_

I walk to the living room and I lost my appetite in a split second. Sitting in my living room is someone I didn't want to get caught up with anymore. That person is Seto Kaiba.

He's sitting with his leg and arms crossed. He's wearing a navy suit with a white dress shirt and gray tie. I hope he didn't expect me to be dazzled and tongue-tied by his presence. I think I've grown a tolerance for that now. I'm sure he charmed Mother somehow and she was instantly captivated by him like a moth to a flame.

Mom pops her head in the living room. "I'll be in my room to give you and your friend some privacy to talk." Mother walks to her room and I hear her shut her door.

I stare at Kaiba and he's stares back with his glare.

"Just to be clear, we're aren't friends. You're a stranger that I shared regretful memories with." I say rudely, holding my ground. "Why are you here and where's your fancy car, Kaiba?"

"If you saw my car outside, you wouldn't have come in and talk to me. So what better way to talk to you than in person? I tried leaving you messages and I get no response. I tried calling you and it goes straight to your voicemail. Without warning, you decide to not intern anymore."

"Are you going somewhere with this? You're telling me things I already know."

"I know you're upset because of what I said and I want to right my wrong."

"Wrongs. Right your wrongs."

"Fine. My wrongs. Are you're trying to ignore me?" _Ignore you?_ _You've never left my mind since that day._

I take a deep breath and let everything that I've been holding in. "Kaiba, I'm not upset, I'm hurt. There's a difference." The tears start forming and I continue my verbal lashing, raising my voice. "And what do you mean I'm trying to ignore you?! It's the other way around! You ignored me! You sat there! You sat in your office and watched me walk away from whatever this is or was!"

I fall to my knees and cry my eyes out, gasping between sobs. I thought I would be strong enough to endure this, but this is just too much. Kaiba slides off the couch and pulls me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me, trying to comfort and soothe me.

"No... stop it!" I push him away from me and try to escape his grasp. He doesn't loosen his grip and continues to pull me closer. I'm close enough that I can hear his heart beating steady.

"Listen to me, Serenity. Seeing you like this kills me. I know you're hurt because what I said was unacceptable. What do you want me to do?"

I pause thinking about my answer. "I want you to... go."

He seems surprised by my answer. "You want me to leave?"

I nod. "I'm obviously waiting for something that'll never happen. I'll be an idiot for giving you another chance when I know that you'll just keep hurting me. I'm sorry, Kaiba."

"You'd rather be alone than with me?" There's hurt in his voice.

"Being alone isn't that bad. I know I won't end up hurting myself." _I wish I could take that back. That was such a low blow._

Kaiba gets off from the floor. He walks towards the door and I follow him like a puppy.

"This is what you want?" he asks.

I nod. "And I want you to be happy too." _Even if I'm not._

"So you're giving up? Just like that?" his tone is back to intimadating now. He glares at me with those blue eyes and teeth gritted "You know what? You're weak just like your mutt of a brother."

My heart starts racing and my blood is boiling. I tried being cordial, but that's getting nowhere with him.

With one swift move, I slap him across the face. He has a little, light pink hand mark across his face and looks like he's ready to murder me. My hand has a stinging pain, but it was worth it.

"Listen, I'm tired of you disrespecting Joey, Kaiba! And you know what? Sometimes giving up doesn't mean you're weak! In this situation, it means I'm strong enough to let a jerk like you go!"

I open the door for him and motion for him to get out. I want him to know that I'll be the one getting the last word from this argument. "Kaiba, here's some advice: Try not to bruise your knees when you come crawling back to me, with an apology. Bye!"

I slam the door is his face as the sound of the slam echoes throughout the quite house.

* * *

**A/N: I think me being sick affected my writing. I feel like I made Serenity a b-h when that's not what I was going for. What do you guys think? Anyways, don't forget to review! Until next chapter, readers! xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! My allergies wouldn't go away and I got sick again. Here's chapter 16! Please read and review! Enjoy, readers!**

* * *

The transformation of the new Serenity is a breath of fresh air. I have the courage to stand up for myself and my family. I have more confidence in myself. Most importantly, I'm happy with myself and my life right now. I've been Kaiba-free for the past five days. I don't need someone like him to ruin everything for me. And yet he's somehow on my mind. Whether I'm eating my breakfast or doing my homework. He manages to pierce through my imaginary anti-Kaiba mind bubble and disrupt me either way. _No! Stop thinking about him, Serenity! He's out of your life for good now._ Yes, this is what I want. This is how it should be.

I'm in my room packing my pajamas and an extra change of clothes for the sleepover at Emi's house tonight. I'm too excited about tonight! We can finally catch up on our lives. I'm still unsure if I should tell her about the short-lived relationship with Kaiba or not though...

The phone in the kitchen rings and I rush downstairs to pick it up.

"Hello? Wheeler residence."

"Hey there! How's my little sister doing?"

"Joey! How have you been? How's college life?"

"Everything's great! As for college, umm... not so good, but I have Yugi and Téa here so I can always copy their homework! Haha!"

I giggle. "You're still the same Joey." I hear Joey mumbling to someone in the background.

"What'd you say? Hold on a sec! Okay, I will! Hey, sis! Tristan wanted me to tell you that he says 'hi'."

"Tell him I said 'hi' as well."

"She says 'hi' Tristan. What?! No, you can't ask her out on a date! Anyways sis, the reason I called is because me and the gang will be visiting you and Mom Thanksgiving week."

"That's awesome, Joey! I can't wait for you guys to get here!"

"Same here. I gotta go sis! See ya later!"

"Bye, Joey!"

As soon as I hang up the phone, it rings again and I pick it up.

"Hello? Wheeler residence."

"Hey, Serenity! It's Emi! I'm sending Frankie over to pick you up. He'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay. I'm packed and ready to go. See you when I get there."

I hang up the phone and wait for Frankie's arrival which arrives exactly five minutes, just like Emi said. He has the right backdoor opened for me and closes it when I get in. We drive for a few minutes and arrive at Emi's house. Her house is very nice and exquisite, but it's can't compare to Kaiba's mansion. Frankie opens my door and opens the door of the house. As the door opens, I'm greeted with a big hug from Emi.

"You're here!"

"And you're suffocating me!" Emi let's go as I gasps for air.

"Sorry about that! Come on! Let's go to my room and get you in your pj's."

Emi's room is equivalent to my kitchen and living room put together. Very spacious and modern at the same time. Her room is decorated with decor from around the world and her memorabilia she gets from school. Emi turns on the T.V. and sits on her queen-sized bed. I change into my pajamas and join her. She has all sorts of snacks for this sleepover! Candies, chips, pizzas, popcorn, and lots of caffeinated beverages to keep us up.

"So... what's been going on with you?" Emi asks as we're snacking away on our unhealthy eats.

"Nothing much."

"Nothing? What about that boy you were talking to?"

"Oh..." the thought troubles me a bit. "We're not talking anymore."

"Already? What happened?"

"Well, I slowly started to develop feelings and I wanted something more. I thought he felt the same way, but I guess he thought differently. It didn't end well."

"What was he thinking?"

"I thought he wanted the same thing I wanted, but he didn't want me to talk or acknowledge him if other people are around."

"So basically, he didn't want anyone to know you guys were in a relationship?"

"Yeah. Something like that." _Can we stop talking about this please?_

"Don't worry, Serenity! There are plenty of other fishes in the sea. If a boy wants you in his life, he'll put you there. You shouldn't have to force your way to be a part of it."

"You're right, Emi! It's time to move on!" How does she know all the best advices?

"Of course I'm right! Let's have a toast!"

I pick up a can of soda and Emi has a slice of pizza in her hand.

"To a new start!"

"To a new start!" I mirror. We "clink" and continue our festivities with eating and drinking.

There's a knock at Emi's door.

"Come in!" Emi shouts.

Frankie opens the door and pokes his head in.

"Sorry to disturb you Ms. Emi, but there's a phone call for Ms. Serenity."

"Thank you, Frankie." Frankie's head vanishes and closes the door.

Emi grabs the phone from her nightstand and hands it to me.

"Hello? Serenity speaking."

"Oh, Serenity!" It's Mother and it sounds like there's worry in her voice.

"Mom, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"I wanted to let you know that your friend is in the hospital and is in critical, but stable conditions. I'm doing my best to help and keep you updated on him."

"Mom, what are you talking-" she talks over and interrupts me.

"The nice, young gentleman that came to the house a few days ago. Hold on, let me check my chart real quick. Yes, it says here, his name is Seto Kaiba. He's your friend isn't he?"

Hearing the news that Kaiba is in the hospital makes my hand lifeless and I drop the phone to the ground. Kaiba is in the hospital? _What? Why?_ I hear my Mother's voice calling my name through the receiver.

"Hello? Serenity? Serenity, are you still there?"

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the writing in this chapter. I blame my sickness and meds for allowing me to do such an adequate job. Anyways, please review and thank you for waiting! Until next chapter, readers! xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Chapter 17 is finally here! I feel much better after a weekend of resting. Time to get back on track! It took me awhile to write this because I had to ask my cousin (the one I watched Yu-Gi-Oh! with), who is studying to become a pharmacist about all the medical stuff. I had to look up different medical things as well since I wanted to be as accurate as possible.  
****If I get a few medical things wrong, please forgive me. This is a fanfic after all and anything can happen. Please read and review! Enjoy, readers!**

* * *

"Serenity? Serenity? Helloooo?" Emi asks, waving her hand in my catatonic face.

_Kaiba... in the hospital._

I snap out of comatose state and pick up the phone.

"Mom? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I am. Serenity, are you okay?"

"I-I-I'm heading over to the hospital, Mom. I want to see how... my friend is doing. I'll see you in a few minutes." I hang up the phone and put on my shoes.

"Emi, I'm sorry, but I have to head over to the hospital!"

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Emi asks with concern in her voice.

"Yes. No! I mean... I really don't know. Something happened to... _him_." Pools of tears start forming in my eyes.

"Him? You mean the guy you were talking to?"

I nod. "Do you think Frankie can take me to the hospital?"

"Of course! What are we waiting for?!"

Emi tells Frankie of my situation and in a few second, we're in the car and arrive at the hospital. I quickly hop out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride Emi and Frankie!" I shout as I run towards the entrance of the hospital.

Emi shouts back. "Don't worry about it! I hope everything's okay!" _I hope so too._

I enter the hospital and see doctors and nurses going over charts and patients waiting in the waiting room. I make my way to the emergency room and see more patients waiting. I notice one of the patients yelling at the nurses, aggravated that he does not know the status of his brother.

"Mokuba!"

He turns around. "Serenity!" He runs and hugs me tight, crying on my shoulder.

"Mokuba, what happened to your brother?"

Mokuba tries to explain through his blubbering. "Se-Seto, he's... I found him..."

He can't complete a full sentence without stumbling on a sob.

I walk us over to a couple of chairs and sit us down. I try to comfort him by holding his hand.

He tries to talk again, still stuttering a couple of times. "I came home from school a-and I heard a crash and glass sh-shattering in the kitchen. I run to see what happened and S-S-Seto's laying on the ground with his eyes closed, not moving. I-I yelled at the top of my lung for anybody, somebody to call for help. Finley came rushing to the kitchen and saw the situation. He called 911. I crouched down to see if I could help Seto. He smelled like alcohol and he was holding his-" He gulps back a sob, "-in his hand."

_What was in his hand?_

"Mr. Kaiba?" a female voice asks.

We both look up. It's Mother!

"Mom! What's happening?! Is he okay?!" I ask frantically.

Mother responds calmly. "He's doing fine."

"Can we go see him?" Mokuba asks.

Mother nods her head. "Follow me."

Mother is in front, walking and guiding us to Kaiba's room. We stop at a room at the end of a hall where it's quiet and isolated from the rest of the rooms. Mother turns the knob and opens the door.

We look in and there's Kaiba, laying in a spacious bed motionless with an oxygen mask over his face. He looks so tiny. So weak, so vulnerable.

"Seto!" Mokuba runs to Kaiba's left side of the bed. "Is he...?"

"He's fine." Mother replies. "He just needs some rest."

I pull Mother's arm and whisper in her ear. "I need to talk to you."

She nods and walks out of the room.

"Mokuba, if you need anything, I'll be outside talking to my mom."

Mokuba nods in confirmation. I walk out into the hall and close the door behind me, walking towards Mother who is a few feet away from the room.

Mother looks me up and down and notices that I'm still wearing my pajamas.

"I'm sorry I disrupted your little sleepover with Emi."

"Don't worry, Mom. Emi understands. So, what's going on with him?"

Mother takes a deep breath. "He overdosed."

_What?! Is Kaiba an addict?_

"Please don't think negative of him, dear. We won't know until he wakes up and tells us what happens. I'm sure it was accidental."

I'm left speechless.

"When he arrived at the hospital, he was unconscious. His vital signs were just unpredictable. We thought he wouldn't make it, but we managed to get him from critical to fair condition."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"His brother arrived at the hospital shortly. He told the doctors that he was lying on the floor smelling like alcohol and in one of his hands, he had an empty, orange pill bottle. We haven't gotten a result from the blood test yet, but with the label on the bottle his brother brought in, we're assuming it was antidepressants. Overdosing is one thing, but overdosing with the consumption of alcohol is more lethal. We quickly pumped his stomach and managed to get most of it out, but just for extra precaution, we also gave him activated charcoal to absorb the rest of the pills or alcohol that may remain inside him. We've done all we can, it's up to him now."

"How long will it take for him to wake up?"

"I don't know, dear. It might take a few hours, maybe a few days. His vital signs are improving though."

The PA systems turns on and addresses the whole hospital.

_"Nurse Wheeler, please report to the main desk. Nurse Wheeler to the main desk."_

"Oh, dear. I have to run, Serenity. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yes, Mom. I'll be in his room with his brother."

"Okay, dear. Be strong, Serenity." Mother walks with a quick pace to her destination.

I open and shut the door to Kaiba's room. Mokuba is fast asleep in an oversized chair next to Kaiba's bed. He must be exhausted from today's events. I stare at Kaiba laying in bed.

_Why did you do this, you idiot?_

I know I shouldn't be doing this, but next thing I know, I'm taking off my shoes and climbing into bed with Kaiba. the last time we laid together was that one night we spent in my room. I lay down beside him, looking at his face. His face may be expressionless, but for some reason, I feel pain and sadness through him.

I close my eyes and start praying to the holy deity named Ra.

"Ra, if you're listening, please make Kaiba feel better. I don't want you to do this for me. But please do it for his little brother, Mokuba. They're the only family they've got and if you take Kaiba from him... he'll have no family left and he'll be alone. I know he isn't the kindest person, but please Ra... if you give him a second chance, then I'll give him one too."

I don't know how to end a prayer so I'll just leave it at that and hope that Ra heard me.

I move closer to Kaiba and put one of my arms over his waist. A few days ago, I was shouting at him, slapping him, and slamming a door in his face and now I'm cuddling him, wishing he would wake up. Is that the last moments that I want Kaiba to remember me by if he doesn't... get better? Me being so mean and cruel to him?

I let out a defeated sigh and whisper at his chest. "Why am I so frightened of losing you when you're not even mine, Kaiba?"

* * *

**A/N: There you have it folks! Hope you enjoyed reading it. Next chapter will be here shortly. Don't forget to review! Until next chapter, readers! xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello, readers! I am SOOOOO sorry for the delay! I did not forget about y'all! Chapter 18 gave me such a hassle to finish and here's why:**

**(1) I usually write at work and I save it on a USB so I can finish/upload it home. Well, when I went to finish it, my laptop said they "could not locate the document". I rewrote half the chapter at home with the purpose of finishing it at work.**

**(2) The next day at work, I was going to finish up the chapter during lunch. I open the document and it said the same thing! "Could not locate the document"! I didn't know if it was my laptop, work computer, or USB that was the cause of the problem. This never happened to me before with the previous chapters, so I don't know why it's starting now. :/**

**(3) I had to write chapter 18 for a THIRD time. I now saved this chapter (and all my future chapters) on my laptop, USB, and onto an online server. So I should be okay if something like this ever happens again.**

**(4) The reason it took so long for an update is because I decided to write/update at home now. I really don't want to email the documents back and forth from my personal email to my work email. (My work emails are scanned.) Also, I plan on bringing a notepad with me so I can write up a rough draft for future chapters and type it up when I get home from work from now on.**

**(5) Stated in (4), I'm mostly writing/updating at home now. I get home from work late in the evening and have to do menial stuff like: cooking dinner, laundry, errands, pay bills. You know, that kind of stuff. After doing all that I have about only an hour to write and I need more than an hour to write, but that's just me being a slow and detailed person. :P  
I usually have free time on the weekends, so I'll dedicate most of my weekend to writing! :)**

**Sorry for the VERY LONG author's note! I just wanted to let y'all on what was going on with me and this chapter! Again, I wanted to everything to be as accurate as possible and I MAY be wrong on a couple of things. But don't forget that this is a fanfic! :)**

**Anyways, please read and review! Enjoy, readers!**

* * *

"Nurse Wheeler! She's not supposed to be in his bed!"

"Oh, what's the harm? She isn't hurting anyone."

"Rules are rules, Nurse Wheeler!"

"Rules schmules. And keep your voice down! Do you want to wake them up?"

I take a peek and see my Mother in a quiet shouting match with another nurse. The annoyed nurse lets out a huffy sigh, opens the door, and starts walking out of the room.

"Don't think I won't report this to the Nursing Director."

My Mother starts to follow Nurse Meanie and closes the door behind her, as her voice drowns out. "You think he'll listen to a tyrant like you?"

I'm so glad I have my Mom to defend me even if I'm in the wrong. I sit up in the bed and see that Mokuba is still asleep in the chair. And then there's Kaiba who still hasn't woken up or even blinked yet which makes me very anxious. I know that Mother told me it could be a few hours or a few days for him to be conscious again, but what if days turn into months? Months into years?

I get up out of bed and use the bathroom. As I'm finishing up, I hear the door to the room open and close. I open the bathroom door a bit and there's a man standing beside the bed, looking at Kaiba.

I can't really see his face, but the man seems to be in his early sixties. He's a few inches shorter than Kaiba and has an average build. He has salt and pepper hair. He's wearing a brown suit with brown loafers. He turns around and sees me spying.

"Hello, you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't bite." he says, chuckling. He has a friendly demeanor about him.

I walk out from the bathroom and shake his hand. Looking at him, he seems friendly. He reminds me of Yugi's Grandpa a bit.

"Please excuse the way I'm dressed right now." I look down at my pink cotton pajamas.

"What you're wearing is fine. I'm Dr. Laurence."

A doctor! Maybe he can give me some more details on how Kaiba's doing.

"How is he doing Dr. Laurence?"

"I'm not a physician, I'm a therapist. His therapist to be exact. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you the assumption and from what I can see, he seems to be doing very well."

"His... therapist?" I asked befuddled.

"Yes. And you must be Serenity. It's good to put a face to the name." He smiles and puts his right hand out.

I take his hand and shake it. "Mr. Kaiba has told me about you."

"He has?"

"Yes, he has. He also tells me that if I ever should meet you, I should have a session with you one day. He tells me that you seem to confuse and frustrate him from time to time."

"If anything it's him who confuses and frustrates me."

He laughs.

"Did you give him the pills?"

I spit out my question so fast, I didn't realize how rudely inappropiate it was.

"No, Serenity. I didn't. As a therapist, I'm not licensed to give out prescribed medicine."

"How did he get them then?"

"Well, Mr. Kaiba does have money. I'm sure he can get whatever he likes if the price is right to whomever."

The door opens and Mother enters the room.

"Dr. Laurence, how nice to see you."

"Likewise, Nurse Wheeler."

She turns and talks to me. "Morning, dear. How are you?"

"Morning, Mom. I feel fine. I wish he would wake up already. How do you know Dr. Laurence?"

"Give him time. He'll wake up when he's ready. Dr. Laurence comes in to talk to patients in the hospital from time to time."

"Oh."

My face feels hot and I feel my eyes getting watery. Mother notices and is taken aback.

"Serenity? What's wrong?"

"What if it's my fault that he's in here?"

"You shouldn't think things like that!" Mother exclaims.

"You're Mother is right, Serenity. You can't blame yourself for what happened to Mr. Kaiba."

We all stay quiet for a few seconds. It's so quiet you could hear a fly fart. Just then we hear a faint rustle. We all look and Kaiba's right hand starts to move.

"Mom! This is a good sign isn't it?!"

"Yes, it is! I'll go get the doctor to come in and see."

As Mother leaves, Kaiba's brows starts to crinkle as if he was in some sort of pain. I go over to the chair where Mokuba is sleeping and nudge him with my hands.

"Mokuba! Wake up!"

He grumbles and slowly opens his eyes.

"What's up, Serenity?" he yawns.

"It's your brother. I think he's going to wake up!"

Mokuba eyes are fully wide open and he gets out of the chair as fast as the speed of light and races to his brother's side.

"Seto!"

Mother and a doctor barges into the room. The doctor, my Mother, Dr. Laurence, Mokuba and I are standing around Kaiba's bed, watching his every move. The same hand that moved, clutches to the blanket covering him. His eyelids gradually start to open, revealing those icy, blue eyes.

Kaiba tries to sit up, but struggles and sees that he's hooked up to machines and an IV drip, and is surrounded by people. He puts his hand on his head and soothes it as if he's trying to cope with a migraine.

The doctor starts to ask him some questions.

"Mr. Kaiba, do you know where you are?"

"Yes." he mumbles.

"Where would that be?"

"Hospital." he mumbles again with annoyance in his voice.

"Very good. Do you know who's on your left side?"

He takes a look to his left. "Yes. My brother Mokuba." he mumbles a third time.

"Excellent, Mr. Kaiba!"

The doctor and my Mother are checking and monitoring his vital signs, writing down notes in his chart.

"Seto! I'm so glad you're okay! I thought you would never wake up!" he says as his voice starts to crack.

Mokuba reaches over the bed and gives Kaiba a hug.

"Easy, Mokie! And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you a scare."

Mokuba releases Kaiba and tries to stifle back the tears from flowing.

"I better get going. I have an appointment coming up. I do hope you have time to schedule a session with me very soon, Mr. Kaiba." says Dr. Laurence as he makes his way to the door.

Kaiba scans the room. First looking at the doctor and my Mother checking on his amazingly quick progress, then Mokuba, and finally me who is standing alone across at the foot of his bed, smiling at him. I must look like an incredible mess with the tears of relief and joy falling from my eyes and making their way down to my face. But I don't care. I'm happy that Ra answered my prayers last night.

We're both staring at each other, eye to eye. I'm so glad that he's alright, I'm left speechless.

"Do you mind if you left?" Kaiba asks me.

The doctor, Mother, and Mokuba all turn and look at me.

"I only want family and medical staff in this room." he gives me a bitter gaze.

"Seto! You can't ask her to leave! Serenity was worried about you! She-"

I talk over Mokuba. "It's okay, Mokuba."

I walk to the door, exit out the room, and walk mindlessly through the empty halls, pained by the dismissal.

I imagine this is how Kaiba must've felt when I angrily asked him to leave from my house _and _my life that night.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Again, sorry for the delay! Don't forget to review! Until next chapter, readers! xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the delay again! I really hate not having time to write during the week.  
**

**I've written a pretty long chapter. I think this is the longest one so far. I hope you guys enjoy it. And thanks for being patient with me! 3  
**

**Don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

After a few minutes of wandering around the hospital, I go back to Kaiba's room. I put my head to the door and listen. I can hear low, muffled voices coming from the doctor and Mother. I wish I was in there to know what they were saying. I let out an exasperated sigh and lean against the wall with my arms crossed, waiting for Mother to come out. I impatiently tap my fingers on my arm. I look at the clock on the wall. _10:03 a. m._ What's taking them so long? I look at the clock again. _10:04 a. m._ Really? I don't think I can wait around any longer! The door finally opens and Mother walks out.

"Mom! How is he?"

"He's doing fine, dear."

"Do you think... I can go in there and see him?"

"I don't think so. He did say he only wanted medical staff and family only. We have to respect our patients' requests. I hope you can understand that."

"I do, Mom. It's just... I want to see him. To talk to him." _Badly_.

"Well, you won't be able to. He'll be under watch for at least twenty four hours and will need to have a psychological evaluation. I have an idea, dear. Why don't I drop you off at home and you can take a shower, eat and rest for a bit? I'll call the house if there any new updates on him."

"Okay. I guess..." I answer glumly. "Can you go back in there and get my shoes for me? They should be by his bed."

Mother nods and goes back in the room and comes back out again with my shoes.

"Here you go, dear."

I take my shoes and put them on.

The pace of Mother's driving is as slow as a snail. The trip would've been fasted if I walked home, but I don't want dozens of pedestrians staring at me walking in my pajamas. They'd probably think I've escaped from the looney bin.

"Home, sweet home." Mother says.

I get out the car, close the door, and signal Mother to lower the window.

"Remember, don't forget to call the house if _anything_ happens, okay?"

"Yes, yes, yes! I won't forget! You've mentioned it to me a hundred times on the way home. I have to rush back to the hospital! Goodbye, dear!"

Mother drives off and leaves me standing alone in a cloud of dust. I walk inside the house and head upstairs to the bathroom, preparing a hot shower for myself. I take off my shoes and pajamas and stick my hand in the shower, satisfied at the water's temperature.

I step into the shower, relax, and close my eyes, thinking about how the past twenty four hours have been a crazy rollercoaster ride, and let the water drops trickle and splash against my skin, savoring every warm drop. Ra, this feels good...

* * *

Two days have passed and it seems not much is going on with Kaiba or my Mother is an airhead. Mother kept her word and called me a couple of times a day to give me the status of Kaiba, but they sometimes they were of unimportance. I scolded her because knowing what Kaiba had for dessert or if he had a bowel movement are not the kind of updates I wanted.

"Hey, Serenity!" Emi cries out, running towards me at my locker. "What are your plans for Thursday night?"

"Doing homework? Nothing special."

"How about you go to a little party with me?"

"I'm not the party animal type. You know that."

"Not that kind of party, silly. My parents are hosting a charity dinner at the Domino City Hotel. All the money raised goes to the orphanage."

"I'd like to go since I volunteer at the orphange and I'll do whatever to help them out but, I think I'd feel out of place with all those _sophisticated_ people there and overwhelmed by the glitz and glamour. Not to mention I can only donate a few dollars."

"Aww! Come on, Serenity! Please go! Don't worry about donating! I'll take care of it for you! You know, you kind of owe me for bailing out on our sleepover the other night even though it was an emergency." she says with a puppy face.

Guilt overcomes me.

"Fine... I'll go."

"Yay! Let's head over to your house and pick out an outfit for you!" she squeals.

Frankie pulls up in front of the school and drives us back to my house. We go inside as Frankie waits in the car, reading a newspaper.

"Alright! Let's see what you have!"

Emi rummages through my closet, picking and going through my wardrobe which isn't much.

"Serenity, you have nothing to wear!" she says with horror in her voice.

"Not everyone can be as rich as you, Emi. You know I can't buy expensive clothes and trinkets with the money I make at the convenience store."

"Then how do you explain this? This looks pretty pricey." Emi pulls out the Burberry coat, the one Kaiba bought for me.

"I didn't buy it. It was a gift... sort of."

"If only the dinner's attire was coat themed you could wear this, but it isn't." Emi looks at the coat and let's out a sigh of defeat from the battle with my wardrobe or lack thereof. "I've got it! Let's go to my house and see what you can wear!"

Emi grabs me by the arm and drags me out of my house. Frankie sees us coming out and hurries to open the back passenger's door.

"Home, Frankie!" Emi yells out.

Frankie nods in acknowledgement and hurries back to the driver's seat, speeding off to Emi's house.

"Take your pick! I have hundreds to choose from!" Emi gestures her hand to her walk-in closet and hundreds were right.

There are dresses upon dresses hanging on hangers on a closet shelf rack, neatly placed in plastic slip cover to protect them.

"Try this one on!" She hands me a light green dress and pushes me towards a room partition, seperating me from Emi.

I try on the dress and walk out of the partition. "I can't wear this! I look like a leprechaun!"

Emi tries to stifle a laugh. "It didn't look like that when I wore it. Take that off and try these on." She hands me an armful of dresses and I go back to the partition.

After trying on dress after dress, there was none that flattered me. One would be too small or too big. Some were just too... poofy. A few were quite extravagant and most of them were uncomfortable to wear. By the end of the day, we were both exhausted.

"Let's try one more dress. If this isn't the dress, then we'll call it quits for today and continue tomorrow. Sound good?" Emi asks.

I nod in agreement. Emi walks over to the dresses and pulls one out from the rest.

"Maybe this will be the dress."

I take the dress and try it on. I look at the mirror the partition provides and it doesn't look too bad. The dress is a plain, long-sleeved, white, satin dress. It's very form fitting, flattering and hugging the little curves I have on my body. The neckline is a U-neck that's cut low to show a little cleavage, but not a lot to look trashy. Its hem sits right above my knees. Not too short or too long. The back of the dress is impressive as well. It's a U-neck cut as well, almost exposing all of my backside, but it stops right above my hips. The back is also adorned with five seperate strands of pearls with each end attached to the apex of the sleeves, drooping down my back creating a spider web effect, but opposite, covering not much of my bare back. The pearls in a way are like a spider web. A web garnished with dew drops. Beautiful to look at and an exquisite piece of art. Each strand are of different sizes and are spaced out. The first strand is the longest strand with the largest pearls sitting and touching my hips. The second one is the second longest with the second biggest. The rest of the strands follow with each strand getting shorter and the pearls diminishing in size. Yep, this is the dress.

I walk out from the partition.

"I think we've finally found a dress."

Emi looks at me and her eyes light up.

"Oh, my gosh! You look great!" she exclaims.

She looks me up and down, examining thoroughly. She walks over to a door and opens it. She reveals her shoe closet. She walks in and grabs a pair of white, satin, peep-toe Christian Louboutin heels. I know this brand too well because of Emi. She has a pair of Christian Louboutin shoes in almost every color and style.

"Try these on."

I try on the shoes and balance myself as I test them out, walking around. The heels are about four inches high and not too painful to walk in.

"Wow! You look great! The red soles on the bottom of the heels add a touch of exoticness to the whole outfit. I can do your hair and make-up the day of the party!"

I take a look at myself in Emi's oversized full-length mirror. I look so grown up. Very posh. The heels are a nice touch and add a couple of inches to me since I'm already short height-wise.

"Do you have any other bras, Serenity? You can't wear a regular one since this is a backless dress."

I turn around and look. My black bra is showing and it ruins the look of the dress.

"No, I don't."

"Don't worry. I think I have something you can wear. I mean, we're the same size right?" Emi says, as she reaches for my breasts grabbing them.

"Emi! What are you doing?!"

"Seeing if we're the same size."

"You could've asked me and I would've told you!"

"Oh, what's the big deal? We're friends." she says laughing.

True, we are friends. Best friends to be exact, but friends don't nonchantly just grab each other breasts, right? The only people who have touched them are me, doctors, and Kaiba. I guess I can add Emi on that list.

"You might need to wear different underwear as well. I can see your black polka-dotted underwear and the panty lines."

I look at the mirror again and see the flaw she pointed out.

"Hmm... I guess you can wear a thong or maybe lace underwear. I'd recommend wear white or beige."

_Thong or lace underwear?_ Looks like I'll have to do some unncessary underwear shopping.

"I'm gonna change out of this dress."

I delicately take off the dress and put it back on its hanger and plastic slip cover with the shoes coming off after. I come out from the partition after putting back on my clothes.

"Here," Emi says. "Hand the dress and shoes to me. We can both get ready at the hotel."

"Alright, thanks. Do you think you can drop me off at shopping center? I have some shopping to do and I can walk the rest of the way home."

"Sure, no problem."

Frankie and Emi drop me off at the front of the shopping center.

"Thursday! Don't forget!" Emi shouts as the car speeds off.

I walk into the shopping center with a designated store in mind called "Friandises Délicats". This store specializes in lingerie, sleepwear, bras, panties and anything else along the lines.

I walk in and am greeted by a saleslady.

"Hello, there! Welcome to Friandises Délicats! Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, no. I'm just looking around." I blush and walk away.

I walk around the store and head for where the section the underwears are. There are so many kind of underwear, it boggles my mind.

I remember the suggestions Emi gave me. Thong or lace. White or beige.

I pick up a white and beige thong from a display table. This underwear doesn't leave much to the imagination, does it? Another table is next to it. This table has the lace underwears. Again I choose the underwear in white and beige. Now which one to buy?

Maybe I should buy all four. Just in case one or the other doesn't look right.

I take the underwears and go to where the saleslady who greeted me is. She takes my underwears and rings them up.

"That'll be $32.54." she says cheerfully.

_$32.54?!_

I should've checked the price for them before buying them. I pay for my purchases with the money I earned from working. The saleslady hangs me a small, black shopping bag with their store name on it printed in silver ink. I take the bag and head home.

As soon as I get home, the telephone rings. I go to the kitchen and pick up.

"Wheeler residence."

"Hello, dear! I've been trying to reach you all day!"

"Sorry, Mom. I was hanging out with Emi."

"Well, I wanted to give you an update. An _actual_ update this time."

"What is it, Mom?"

"Kaiba checked out of the hospital around noon today."

"Really? That's great! How is he doing?"

"He's doing fine. Healthy as a horse."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for letting me know, Mom. I need to cut this call short. I have homework to do."

"It's okay, dear. I'll see you when I get home."

We both hang up. Kaiba's fine. He's okay. I wonder if it's too soon for me to try and attempt to talk to him? Or will he reject once more? I should let him decide. If he wants to talk to me, he'll talk to me. If he doesn't...

I should take Mother's advice. I shouldn't think negative all the time. Think positive, Serenity!

* * *

Thursday arrives in the blink of an eye. I've been dreading going to Emi's parents's party, but I Emi did make a good point about me ditching her on our sleepover.

I'm sitting in the cafeteria at school, poking at my salad with a fork.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Emi asks, surprising me.

"Not as excited as you."

"Get ready to be as excited as me because I got you a date for tonight."

"Wait! What?! A date?! You never said anything about a date!"

"I guess I forgot to mention it." she says with a sly grin. "And can you stop freaking out for a sec?! Our dates for tonight are coming over!."

Why does Emi do this to me? I already have boy problems already. I don't need to add this one more to the list.

Two boys walk over to our table and sit down across from us.

"Hey, Emi." says a boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hey, Eddie!" Emi seems to be completely smitten with this boy. "Serenity, this is Eddie and Jin. Jin is going to be your date for this evening."

Jin isn't bad-looking. In fact, he's really good-looking. He has well-kept, black hair that reaches his shoulder and dark gray eyes with a nice body to match. I blush uncontrollably. Is this really my date?

"Let's go get some lunch, Eddie."

Emi and Eddie both get up from the table, leaving Jin and I by ourselves. The first couple of seconds are filled with awkward silence.

"Listen, Serenity. I understand if you don't want me to be your date tonight. Truth be told, I was perfectly fine going without a date, but it was Eddie who asked Emi if she knew anyone without a date too and she said you were available."

"Looks like we have one thing in common. Our friends are trying to play match making for us."

We both laugh. After that, Jin is a really easy person to talk to. We both talk about school, if we work or are in school activities, and our plans after graduation. I haven't felt this at ease in awhile.

The lunch bell rings and Jin walks me to my classroom.

"I guess I'll see you tonight." Jin says.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight." I say bashfully.

I go inside my classroom and take a seat. Emi walks in a few seconds later.

"Looks like you two hit it off."

"Don't be silly. We were just talking."

"Uh-huh. Sure..."

The school day ends and Emi and I meetup after school at my locker. We both walk out from the school towards our ride, Frankie. We head over to Domino City Hotel, the most luxurious hotel in all of Domino with twenty five stories of beautiful, sparkling glass windows and awe overlooking the city.

Emi checks both of us in into our hotel room. We take an elevator to our room or should I say floor since her parents booked one of the expensive suites in the hotel.

Emi takes the keycard the hotel concierge gave her and swipes it through a card reader. "Here we are!"

She opens the door and I gasps in amazement. It looks like the hotel took a section from Kaiba's mansion and put it in this room. Our dresses are laid out on our beds with our shoes sitting at the foot of the beds.

We both take a quick shower in seperate bathrooms and blow dry our hair in at a huge vanity counter.

Emi intructs me to wear my dress and a bathrobe so she can do my hair and make-up.

"Here's an adhesive bra. Your ladies will be supported tonight." she says winking at me.

I grab the dress, a bathrobe, the bra, and my backpack and get dressed in a different room. I open up my backpack and take out the underwears I bought. I choose to wear the white lace underwear. I wear the adhesive bra second. The bra only has the cups to support my breasts and are held by the adhesive lining on the inside of the cup. The bra hugs and cups my breasts steady and still. I carefully put on the dress and wear the bathrobe around it.

I walk back to Emi who's already dressed in a red cocktail dress and getting all her hair and make-up products on the bathroom vanity counter.

"Let's start this make-over." Emi says guiding me to a chair in front of the counter.

I sit down and let Emi work her magic. She first does my hair. Brushing and straightening it. She twists and pulls my hair so hard, the skin on my face feels like it's being pulled back. She also adds a dozen hair pins, maybe more. I've lost count. Emi does a French twist hairstyle with curls in the back and a bang swooped and tucked behind my right ear. It looks very elegant.

"Time for your make-up. Close your eyes."

I obey and close my eyes. I feel brushes and her fingers lightly touching my eyelids. I feel an eyeliner pencil going on the top of my lids. She tells me to open my eyes so she can apply the mascara. Then a finer, softer brush goes across my cheeks. She applies something glossy on my upper and bottom lips and tells me to rub them together.

"And... you're done!"

I look at the results. She gave me a natural look which I like. She knows I hate wearing heavy make-up. The eyeshadow is a golden brown shade and the eyeliner is applied thinly on my lids. There's a light pink blush on my cheeks and a pink-close-to-nude gloss on my lips.

I look like an older version of myself and I'm sure I'll have to act more mature around these aristocrats.

"You can take off the bathrobe now." Emi says.

I take off the bathrobe and throw it on the bed.

"Hey, Emi. Can you see what kind of underwear I'm wearing?" I never thought I'd say that to anyone.

Emi turns around and looks. "Not sure by the color. It looks like an off-white, but it looks like lace. I can see the pattern of lace embedded across the dress."

I look at the mirror and she's right.

"Well... should I wear the thong instead?" I ask a bit embarrassed.

"It's worth a shot."

I go back to the other room where my backpack is. I take off the lace underwear and put it in a plastic bag and back in my backpack. I chose to wear the white thong, adjusting the elastic strap, making sure there aren't any twists or knots.

"How about now?" I ask.

"It looks better, but... the underwear seems to be tight."

"But it isn't tight."

"Well, it's hugging your hips tight. Take a look."

I look at the mirror again and see the panty lines hugging my hips, creating a slight dent on my sides.

I sigh in defeat. "Which one doesn't look awful and that noticeable?"

Emi contemplates and an idea clicks into her head.

"How brave are you feeling, Serenity?"

"Brave? What do you mean?"

"You could always go _without_ wearing any underwear."

"Without underwear?! Are you crazy?!"

"It's not like anyone's going to notice. Your dress reaches to your knees so it's not like it's going to rise up or anything."

I lift up my dress mid-thigh, pull down my underwear, and pull down and straighten the dress.

"There? Are you happy?" I ask Emi, not looking at her in the eye.

"Much better. You can't even tell."

I look at the mirror. She's right. You can't tell if I'm wearing underwear or not. I just have to be careful on how I move, sit, and stand tonight. I sit on the bed and watch T. V. while Emi does her hair and make-up. She shows me what she's done and she looks amazing. People might mistake her for a movie star tonight.

"The boys are already waiting for us upstairs in the banquet hall. Let's go."

Emi and I put on our heels and head to the elevator. We take it all the way to the top. As we exit, there are already people gathering and going inside the banquet hall. Photographers and reporters from dozens of newspapers are lined up against one side of the hall behind a red velvet rope, taking pictures and interviewing anyone that walks by.

"There they are." Emi says.

Eddie and Jin are wearing matching tuxedos, much like all the men here. They both look very handsome.

"Wow! You girls look hot!"

Emi giggles and basks in the compliment while I blush making my cheeks more pinker itself.

"Are you girls ready to go inside?" Jin asks.

We all nod and walk down the long hall towards the banquet hall.

Jin sticks out his right arm for me to hold. I take it and we start walking. We only take a few steps and someone calls out Jin's name.

"Jin! Can you come here for a sec?"

We both turn around and see a middle-aged man waving towards him.

"Do you mind waiting? That's my dad calling me."

"No, go ahead." I say, smiling.

Jin leave my side and goes to talk to his dad.

"Your boyfriend?" a familiar voice asks.

I turn around and see Kaiba dressed in a tuxedo as well. He's still gorgeous as ever. You can never tell that he was in the hospital a couple of days ago. My heart starts beating fast and my legs starts to tremble. I feel like these heels can no longer support me.

"He's my date for tonight," my voice starts to crack. "And what are you doing here? Isn't it too soon for you to be out and about? You just got out of the hospital."

Kaiba looks at me intently. "I can take care of myself," he growls. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited as well." I say as-a-matter-of-factly.

Reporters and photographers are shouting at Kaiba, trying to get his attention.

"Kaiba! Kaiba! Over here! Can we get a picture?"

Next thing I know, Kaiba pulls me to right side and wraps his arm around my waist, with his hand resting a little below my waist. I gasp in surprise and the photographers are clicking away at their cameras. The lights from the photographers's cameras blind me, making me blink multiple times and causing me to look like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. Kaiba escorts me to inside the banquet hall. The banquet hall has ample space. I estimate about thirty tables in the room. In the center of the room, there's a dance floor with intricate marble flooring and a beautiful, antique chandelier hanging above the dance floor. There's also an orchestra on one side of the room. The orchestra are preparing and tuning their instruments.

Kaiba looks at me with his cerulean gaze for a few seconds, lets go of my waist, and heads over to a circular table, where a few older men and their wives are already sitting and gabbing away. I spot Mokuba at the table talking to a girl, which is possibly his date. Emi waves at me from our table, which is directly across from Kaiba's, and I head over taking my seat.

"What was that about?" she asks.

"What's what about?"

"You and Kaiba."

"Oh, it was nothing. He was just being polite."

"Uh-huh. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys are seeing each other." she nudges me with her elbow.

"Me and him? I don't think so." I answer quickly.

Jin joins our table shortly.

"Sorry about that, Serenity. My dad sure loves to talk my ear off." Jin says.

"It's okay." I respond with a little laugh.

Most of the guest arrives and begin finding their table. Emi's parents goes to the middle of the dance floor and the whole room is silent. With a loud voice, her dad thanks everyone for coming and their generous donations to the orphanage. Whether it was a small or great contribution. Any amount is greatly appreciated. He tells the crowd the enjoy tonight's dinner and hopes we all have a pleasant evening. The room applauses and they make their way off the dance floor and to their table.

The dinner starts at 6:00 p. m. sharp. Appetizers come out first. The waiters and waitress go around all the tables, serving shrimp cocktails and stuffed mushrooms. Next is soup and salad. Avocado salad is served first and the colors from the avocado, tomatoes, onions, and corn is quite lovely and is topped with a lime wedge. The soup is Italian chicken and gnocchi. It's very delicious and hearty, almost making me fall asleep at the table.

For our dinner entrée, we are given the choice of chicken or steak. I opt for the chicken which is cooked to perfection and served with garlic mashed potatoes and grilled zucchini and asparagus.

"How's your steak?" I ask Jin.

"Duh-lish-shush!" he says with a full mouth. He swallows his bite, cuts a piece of steak, and points his fork at me. "Here, try it."

Before I could object, his fork is close to my mouth and I have no choice, but to eat it. Jin was right. It is delicious.

The night ends with dessert, a considerate slice of tiramisu for everyone, coffee for the adults, and dancing.

"Eddie, dear!" a beautiful middle-aged woman walks over to our table. "Eddie, please give me the pleasure of one dance."

"Aww, Mom! Why can't you dance with Dad?" Eddie groans.

"Because he has two left feet."

"Fine." he groans again and gets up from the table.

"Splendid! I'm sure your mother would like a dance too, Jin." she says, smiling.

"Maybe she would," he says and gets up as well.

The two boys take their mothers to the dance floor and it's a sight to see them slow dancing. Eddie looks bored and wants it to end already. Jin on the other hand seems to enjoy the dance with his mother, who is smiling and laughing.

Emi stops a young waiter holding a coffee pot and dainty coffee cups on a tray.

"May we have some coffee please?" Emi asks.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. The coffee are only for adults."

"Pretty please?" she asks with gleaming eyes.

The waiter couldn't resists Emi's attraction and gives us each a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Emi says to the waiter with a wink.

He smiles and goes on with his duties.

We both drink the coffee which has a sweet taste to it. I can taste the flavor and strength of the coffee and a hint of vanilla. As I swallow the coffee, it adds a little kickback to my throat. I finish my coffee in a matter of seconds. My face starts to feel hot and my eyelids slowly droop, but I fight back.

"I wish I could have another cup. It was very... soothing." I say to Emi.

"Yeah, alcohol will do that to you."

"Alcohol?" I stare at the empty cup in my hand.

"Yup, you can barely taste the Kahlúa in it. Why do you think the coffee were only for the adults?," Emi looks at me. "You okay?"

"I don't think so..." I never drank alcohol before and I'm not sure if I drank too much or if I'm just a lightweight. It feels like I'm running a fever and a throbbing headache is banging against the walls of my head.

"I think I need to get some fresh air." I say clumsily getting up from my chair.

Emi hands me the key to our room. "Our room has a balcony. If you don't feel good, lay down for a few minutes, you drunk." she says giggling.

I make my way to the doors, and walk through the hall, leaning against the wall for support, and finally into the elevator. I push the button marked "13". The elevator starts to move and it makes me feel nauseous. The ride ends quickly and as soon as the door opens, I stumble out from the elevator and my vision is slightly blurred.

I get to the front of the door and swipe the key. The card reader blinks a red light, denying me access to the room. I swipe again. The red light blinks again. Third time's a charm. It still refuses to let me in. I keep on swiping and keep getting the same result. I jiggle the door handle to see if that'll work. This door is really annoying me.

"What are you doing on my floor?" a male voice asks.

I turn around and see Kaiba with his hands in his pockets, staring at me.

"Nooooo, this is my floor," I argue back like a little kid, slightly slurring my words. "Floor 13. See?" I give him the key.

He takes the key and looks at it. "It may say '13' on it, but you're on floor 18."

"18?" I adjust my eyes and look at the door. Gold-plated numbers in a fancy font are on the door and it reads "18".

"Stupid Kahlúa..." I let out a defeated groan and start losing my balance. Kaiba grabs a hold of me by one of my arms and opens the door with his key.

We enter his room and I feel something building up inside my stomach.

I manage to say two words that gets right to the point. "Bathroom. Now."

He opens the door to the bathroom and I rush in, closing the door after me. I kneel in front of the toilet and hold onto the outside of the toilet bowl.

"BLUUUUUUGH!" I heave out a mixture of everything I ate.

I purged so hard, little pools of tears form in my eyes, but I feel much better, almost back to normal. I flush the toilet and wash up at the sink. I take some water from my hand and put it in my mouth, rinsing out the taste of vomit. I take a small hand towel and dab my tears away, not ruining my make-up. I notice in the mirror my French twist is coming apart. I take out all the pins and let my hair fall down. The French twist left beautiful waves and curls in my hair.

I walk out from the bathroom and Kaiba holds a glass of water and two aspirins for me. I take the glass and aspirins and chug them down.

Silence fills the space between us. "I should get to my room." I lay the glass on a table and begin to walk away.

I have my hand on the door handle and open the door. Kaiba's hand is on the door and he slams it shut. He wraps his arms around my waist and whispers into my ear a command more than a request. "Stay the night with me."

I don't know if there's a little trace of alcohol left in my system, but something is making me brave because I respond with a nod and an "Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be GRAPHIC! I think it's time for another round of graphicness.**

**Again, thank you for being patient with me!  
**

**Until next chapter, readers! xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS GRAPHIC! IF YOU GET OFFENDED BY READING ANYTHING GRAPHIC, PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU!**

Hello, readers!

**Yes, I've been putting off the chapter for far too long. But writing graphic chapters is a bit troublesome for me. I like to add a lot of detail and try to not make it sound stupid or anything.**

**Also, please check out my profile! I'll be adding updates on there noting if I'll be busy and won't have time to write or when the next chapter will be up! **

**And if any of you readers have an Instagram account, follow me kuchiemonsterjenny to look into my somewhat interesting life.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 20! Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

I wrap my arms around his and bask in the embrace. I must admit, I do miss his touch, his smell, and voice.

"No, I can't," I squirm out and free myself. I turn around and look at him. "You can't do things like this, Kaiba. You, I mean, we can't ignore what was said to each other and the things that happened between us. Words and actions don't just go away, you know? There's a lot of things I want to talk about."

He hesitates to speak, closes his eyes for a moment, and says, "Stay the night with me and I'll tell you anything."

"Anything and everything?"

He nods.

"But-" I try to speak, but my voice starts to crack from me holding back the tears.

He sits down on an armchair and prepares himself, as if he's about to let me in on a secret. He let's out a heavy sigh.

"Do you want to know what was going through my mind tonight? Seeing you with smiling and laughing with somebody else? I was thinking how much it killed me to see you doing okay without me."

_No, no! I'm not doing okay!_

"You were the one who rejected me! Spurned me! You wanted us to ignore each other and that's what I did from then on. I tried to get you out of my head many times, but it's just so hard because I can't do that. I think about you everyday!" I shouted the painful reminder and my vision begins to blurs by the tears forming.

"I know! Everytime I sit in my office, my mind replays when you walked out and it makes me fucking pissed off that I didn't stop you!" He growls and hits the table with a closed fist. His eyes are filled with anger and his teeth are gritted from his outburst and it seems like he's made at himself, not at me.

I walk over to him and take his clenched hand from the table and kiss it. After I kiss his hand, I bring it up to my face, rubbing it across my cheek. I can't keep blaming him for the same thing over and over. It takes two to tangle after all.

"Can we start over?" I ask.

"You'd want us to start over?"

I nod. "Before all the yelling. Before all the hurt. Before _that_ night in your office."

"So where do we start over from?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders.

"How about the night in your bedroom?" he asks.

My body froze up. I didn't expect him to start with that. I mean, I wouldn't mind it at all. It has been almost a month since our last sexual encounter.

Kaiba gets up from his chair and takes me into an embrace. Our face are so close, our lips almost touching one another. He pulls my waist closer to him and I can feel his erection pressing against my stomach. My breathing picks up and my arousal starts to intensifies.

He makes the first move and kisses me. A deep, sensual kiss that practically makes me melt into his arms. I close my eyes and take pleasure in this kiss. He runs his hands through my hair and pulls on it, showing his animalistic side.

He continues to kiss me and starts heading towards an unknown direction. Probably towards the bed. As I walk backwards, putting trust in Kaiba's guidance, my back touches a wall. Confused, I open my eyes. My back is touching against a wall a few feet away from the bed.

Kaiba pulls away from the kiss. He stares at me with his beautiful blue eyes. Never taking his eyes off of me, his hands makes his way down to the hem of my dress and slowly lifts it, stopping at my pelvic area. One of his hands makes its way down to touch my thighs, then his finger finds my entrance. I flinch and turn bright red, forgetting that I hadn't worn underwear.

He seems to be surprised that I'm lacking underwear, but that doesn't stop him from trailing his fingers along me. His fingers work their same magic as before. I close my eyes once again as my climax starts to build. His fingers continue going in and out and rubbing my clitoris at the same time. As I'm on the verge of exploding, he stops.

_NO! WHY?!_

I open my eyes, waiting for an explanation on why he way delaying my climax. He doesn't say anything. Instead, he gets down on his knees and kisses my inner thighs, switching from one thigh to another. The kisses sends chills up and down my spine, making me defenseless. He stops and spreads my thighs further. He begins to kiss and lick my sex! The feeling of his mouth and tongue around me down there is pure ecstasy.

My legs starts to quiver and I bend a little forward, giving me a little balance. I take my hands and hold onto his shoulders for support. The warmth and texture of his tongue is... You know how actions speak louder than words? Well, I'm at loss for words right now. Absentmindedly, I move my hands from his shoulders to his head, pushing his head towards me, letting him know I'm enjoying every second.

"Ahhh..." I moan softly, tilting my head back.

The oral pleasure he's given me is only for a few minutes, but it feels like an eternity for me. My whole body begins to perspire, from my forehead to the back of my knees. His mouth stops at my clitoris and he begins to suck and lick it. I immediately convulse from the pleasure and my legs start to buck and tighten with his head between them.

I catch my breath and my legs loosen around him. He takes off only my right heel and tosses it aside. As I try to balance myself unevenly, I'm left wondering, 'Why not take off both heels?'. He gets up from his knees and stands facing me. He moves closer, kissing me with force. I can taste myself on his mouth which is a mixture between bitter and sweet. I can feel his hard erection pressing against my pelvic area. Ra, I want him inside me. Now!

He takes my right leg and wraps it around his waist. With a single thrust, he's inside me. I let out a surprised yelp. I look down and his pants are still on, but from his unzipped zipper is his generous length already wearing a condom. How did I not notice him doing any of this?

I wrap my arms around his neck to support myself and both of his hand are holding onto my butt cheeks, grabbing and pulling to enter me as soft or as hard as he wants to. It doesn't matter how soft or hard he goes because each thrust hits that sweet spot inside me.

He begins to thrust into me furiously, his hip and upper thighs hitting my pelvic bone. I fear of being bruised on the outside and inside by him. Me being pressed up against the wall by him causes the pearls on the dress to knead into my back, creating a unique form of massage therapy for me.

He picks up the pace and I start to moan even louder. Each movement he makes inside me, I contract around him. Kaiba does one final thrust and we both groan and surrender ourselves into a pleasing, earth-shattering climax.

He slowly pulls out of me and kisses me. Then he motions us over to the bed and lies me down on my back. I kick off the left heel I was still wearing during our sinful deed, but leave my dress, which is hike-up to the waist, on. Before he lays down next to me, he takes off the condom and all his clothes showing off his beautiful nakedness. As we're lying down, I can't help but think that I want and need more. I can feel my bodily fluids trickling between my legs from our just-finished sex romp and my round two arousal.

My brave, sexual side begins to come out as I turn over and lay on top of Kaiba kissing him. One of my hand reaches down and grabs him, stroking it up and down softly. He's still half-hard and the feel of him in my hand is smooth and rigid.

Kaiba pulls away from the kiss. "As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm for another go, I'm going to need a few more minutes to be ready again."

I sit up and frown. I don't think I can wait a few more minutes. What has Kaiba done to me? He's turned me into a sex fiend.

"A few minutes?" I ask a bit upset.

He nods. "I'm sure there are other ways to speed up the process." He says with a grin.

How can I speed up the process of getting him aroused again? I realize I'm sitting on Kaiba's waist with no underwear, but the dress still on. I reach for the hem of the dress and pull it over my head, throwing it to the floor. I also take off the adhesive bra and toss it, accompanying the dress on the floor.

My breasts are now exposed and Kaiba has a good view of them.

"Will this speed up the process?" I shyly ask, as my breasts model for him.

He grabs one breast in his hand and starts lightly squeezing and massaging it. His thumb runs over my nipple and they instantly become aroused and sensitive, sending chills to my sex.

"You're... beautiful." he says, almost whisper-like.

Two words. Two simple words. Those two words coming out of his mouth makes me wonder how someone like Kaiba can be a jerk. I slide off of Kaiba's waist and lay down to the right of him, staring at him. I take my left hand and grab him, stroking him again. He's harder than before, but not hard all the way. _I'm almost there!_

As I'm stroking him, I start to blush a little because I'm getting turned on by me stroking him. I wish there was some way to satisfy us both. That's when I remembered the first time we had sex. Kaiba pleasuring me with his fingers. I watched how his fingers moved and caressed me.

I take my free right hand and move it down towards my sex. I've never touched myself before. Hygienically, yes. Sexually, no. I insert my two middle fingers inside me. I feel my warmth and wetness and begin moving my fingers in and out. My breathing picks up and I close my eyes.

This feels pretty good. I wonder why I never did this before.

My fingers continue to go in and out. The palm of my hand slightly touches my clitoris and a sweet tingle ensues my body. When I felt that sensation, I immediately took my wet fingers out from inside of me and began rubbing my clitoris.

I shouldn't have done it because my whole body began to contort in response to this amazing wave of pleasure. Without thinking, my legs prop up and my hips begin to move in rhythm with my fingers which are now rubbing my clitoris in fast circles. My grip tightens and the stroking on Kaiba picks up speed as well.

I moan and I start to buck like a horse as I feel my climax building inside. My fingers are now moving more rapidly and are applying pressure to my clitoris. I'm so close! I feel it! Just a little more!

I moaned as loudly as I have ever moaned in my entire life. I open my eyes and turn my head to see Kaiba staring at me with passionate lust. I look down at my hand holding him and he is fully erected. He takes my hand that I used to do my solo act and puts one finger in his mouth, tasting and licking the slimy substance.

"I can never get enough of tasting you." he says.

He sits up and reaches for his pants, looking into his pockets. He lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I hate to disappoint you, but I don't have anymore protection."

My bold, sexual demon gently pushes Kaiba back down on the bed and I'm straddling his waist once again.

"I don't care. I still want you." I bend a little forward and kiss him.

I pull away from the kiss and lift my hips a little. With one hand I take his well-endowed erection and position my wet entrance over it. How should I let him enter me? Slowly? Or do it quick? I'll try to meet somewhere in the middle.

I slowly insert the tip of his erection inside me, holding it in place for a few seconds. Kaiba lets a pleased sigh. I insert the rest of his length inside me and we both let out a gratifying moan. Feeling him skin to skin instead of a condom makes a slight difference. I can feel his warmth and every inch of his velvety skin against mine.

I began moving my hips up and down, gradually picking up speed. I hold onto Kaiba's arms for support as he holds onto my hips, grabbing them with different levels of pressure to release his sexual enjoyment. While I'm riding Kaiba, I tilt my head back and close my eyes. This will probably be the only time Kaiba will let someone other than himself be in control.

Kaiba rubs my clitoris with his thumb, making my ride more delectable, but I feel the ride coming to an end as my climax reaches its turning point.

"Oh my, Ra! I'm... about... to-" I can't even complete sentence without my climax butting in.

I climax and let out a moan loud enough to wake almost everyone in the hotel and possibly my Mother who could probably be sleeping at home. In one swift move, Kaiba flips me so that I'm the one laying on the bed and pulls out of me quickly. Kaiba finds his release as well and spurts out warm ooze onto my stomach, following with a content groan.

Kaiba kisses me on the forehead, then my nose, and then my lips.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" he asks smiling.

My sexual demon is no longer here to help rid of my cowardice so I say nothing and blush instead.

He kisses me once more on the forehead.

"I'll be right back. Stay still." he commands.

He gets up from the bed and heads to the bathroom. I see the bathroom lights flicker on and hear water running from the sink. Kaiba comes out of the bathroom wearing black, silk pajama bottoms, another black, silk piece of clothing hanging over his shoulder, and two towels, one in each hand.

He sits on the bed and takes one of the towel and cleans my stomach. The towel is warm and damp with water. He inspects my stomach, making sure my stomach is spotless. He then goes over my stomach again with the other towel, which is dry, patting away the water drops on my stomach.

"Sit up." he orders.

I sit up in an upright position, cross-legged. He takes the piece of clothing from his shoulder and prepares to put it on me. He guides my right arm into a long sleeve and does the same to my left, then he buttons three buttons on the pajama shirt. The shirt is pretty big on me considering it's his. He rolls up the sleeves to my elbows so they don't fall down. Lending me one of his shirt to sleep in are one of those sweet gestures that Kaiba can provide, but doesn't show or act on it as often. This is the Kaiba I adore, the one I developed an infatuation with. Sweet, caring, Kaiba.

He lifts the comforter and covers of the bed and tells me to go underneath them. I obey and slide underneath the soft covers. The bedsheets itself is also exquisite. It must be an expensive kind of luxury sheets like Egyptian cotton. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me down so that in the process, we're both underneath the covers, laying down on our side with him spooning and cuddling me, entwining his hand with mine. He moves my hair out of the way with his other free hand and kisses my neck.

"I've missed you." he says.

"So did I." I respond back, squeezing his hand.

I can tell that Kaiba is slowly falling asleep. His breathing is continuing the same steady pattern and his hand holding mine gradually loosens its hold. My lullaby is the sound of him breathing in and out with an occasional groan here and there.

I remember we need to have our talk, but it can wait until morning. After all, we're both tuckered out from tonight's events.

I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but right now. Laying next to him, wrapped in soft blankets and his arms.

I close my eyes and begin drifting off, dreaming up a corny and cliché scenario of us in a beautiful, but simple two-story house, surrounded by a white picket fence. I'm in the kitchen preparing a lovely meal for Kaiba, who's driving home from work. I see him through the kitchen window parking the car on the driveway. He comes into the house and greets me with a sultry kiss on the lips and we live our lives happily ever after like Ricky and Lucy Ricardo in 'I Love Lucy'.

* * *

**A/N: How did you readers like it? I hoped y'all enjoyed it! Until next chapter, readers! xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: It's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry about that! Here's a chapter up!**

* * *

My body tells me that it's time to wake up, but I feel so tired. With my eyes closed and still laying in bed, I yawn and stretch my arms and legs, feeling that refreshing stretch throughout my body. I reach for my alarm clock on my nightstand to see the time, but my alarm clock isn't there. I sit up and quickly open my eyes, realizing that I'm not in my room.

I look down and see that I'm wearing only a black, silk pajama top. The memory of last night begins to piece together. Eating dinner, drinking coffee with the Kahlúa in it, Kaiba, Kaiba and I talking, and then kissing... Oh, my Ra. I remember everything now. The memory sends a slight pain to my pelvic region, in a good way of course. Kaiba isn't in the bed anymore. I look around the room and he isn't around. I wonder where he could be?

I notice a cart with two champagne glasses, two domed platters, two sets of silverware wrapped in a cloth napkin, and orange juice in a crystalized pitcher that looks like a vase, a few feet away from the bed. I get out of bed and walk over to it. I overlooked the plate holding a delicious stack of blueberry pancakes topped with ripened bananas and a medium-sized bowl of strawberries, raspberries, and blackberries.

As I take the lid off of one of the domed platters, light, fluffy steam came out. The lid encircled a plate full of tasty goodies. This plate had scrambled eggs, two slices of bacon, hashbrown casserole, and a fresh, flaky biscuit. I pick up the lid to the other platter to see what's inside. The other platter had two sunny side up eggs, a thick-cut slice of ham, rosemary potatoes, and toast. Everything looks mouth-watering.

My stomach growled noisily as always, so to make my stomach happy for now, I pop a strawberry in my mouth. I can't decided what to eat so I drag the entire cart of food back to the bed. If I was going to enjoy this savory breakfast, I was going to enjoy eating it in a cozy bed. I sit cross-legged on the bed and pour the orange juice into one of the delicate champagne glass and take a sip. Mmm, it's freshly squeezed and sweet. I can't believe I'm drinking orange juice from a champagne glass! I usually just chug it from the carton at home. _I know, I'm such a lady. _I set the glass of orange juice on the nightstand and place all the plates and bowls on the bed. I undo one of the cloth napkins that hugged the silverware. With a fork, I poke at the scrambled eggs, potatoes, bacon, and hashbrown casserole, creating a breakfast shish kabob, and put it in my mouth.

The texture of the eggs are soft and smooth. The bacon is crisp to perfection and not too greasy. The herbs and butter from the rosemary potatoes are such a delight to my taste buds. The hashbrown casserole is the best part! The hashbrown casserole is held together by shredded cheddar cheese that is melted between pieces of hashbrown. It must be a crime to indulge in something sinfully delicious.

As I'm eating breakfast, I hear a door open from across the room. Kaiba walks out wearing black business pants and a black dress shirt that's unbuttoned, revealing his chest. He's on his cell phone and walks closer to the bed.

"After you test it out, e-mail me the results. And reschedule tomorrow's meeting from 10 a. m. to 12 noon. If you can't get this done, you're fired." After he barked his orders to whomever, he hangs up his cell phone, tosses it on the bed, and lets out a frustrated sigh.

He sits on the bed across from me, the plates of food is the only thing seperating us.

"Hungry?" He asks.

I nod in response since I had a mouthful of food.

He reaches to grab something on the floor at the foot of the bed and produces a fancy silver and white striped shopping bag with the straps of the bag being made of some sort of expensive ribbon and sets it on the bed.

"I didn't think you had any clothes to wear so I had someone go out and get you some clothes." He said.

I swallowed my fast food and shake my head. "You didn't have to buy me clothes, Kaiba! Really! You can drop me off at my house so I can get ready for school." I almost forgot that last night was a Thursday.

"You're going to have to miss school today." he said as if missing school was already scheduled in my daily planner.

"Miss school? What for?"

"Remember what I told you last night?"

"Uh..." My mind goes blank and I become unresponsive.

"I said that if you stayed the night with me I'll tell you anything and everything. Whatever you ask and whatever you want to know."

"Oh!" I exclaim.

"We're going to Dr. Laurence's office for a session." he continues.

"Why do we need to go to his office?"

"He can help me with the answers to your questions. I feel you'll be asking me some tough questions. Believe it or not, I get, what's the word? Incoherent around you." He says, grabbing a raspberry and popping it in his mouth and reaching for his cellphone he tossed on the bed.

Incoherent around me? It doesn't seem like it. I'm the one who is at a loss for words around him.

"But... is it necessary for me to take a whole day off from school?" I ask.

He's too occupied with his cellphone and doesn't say anything while he continues eating the berries.

"A session usually last an hour? Hour and a half tops?" I ask.

He puts his cellphone downs and looks at me.

"If you're asking how long it's going to take because you want me to take you back to your house, tear off your clothes, and ravage your body and do unspeakable things to you that would shock and terrify your mother, maybe your brother as well, we can do something now."

He grins wickedly and moves closer to me, sliding his hand along my inner thigh, reaching closer to my center.

I quickly undo my crossed-legs, close my legs tight, and regretfully refuse his offer.

"No, thank you! I mean, I'm not saying I don't want to." _Not now anyways._ I quickly talk about something else. "I really don't want to skip school again."

"I can reschedule with him if you'd like."

No way! I can't miss another opportunity like this!

"You didn't let me finish. I really don't want to skip school again, _but_," as I emphasized on the word 'but'. "if that's my only option then I'll go."

He smiles as if he's won a victorious battle.

"Then shower and get dressed." he leans forward and kisses me on the forehead.

I blush uncontrollably at the sweet display of affection Kaiba just acted on. I carefully maneuver out of bed, trying not to knock or spill over the plates and bowls of the breakfast buffet I had made on the bed. I pick up the shopping off the bed and make my way to the bathroom. I let out a small gasp as I feel a small smack on my backside. I turn around and see Kaiba smiling, guilty as charged. I blush even more and run quickly inside the bathroom.

I set the shopping bag on the long, beautifully detailed, bathroom counter. I turn on the shower, letting the water heat up for awhile. I take off the pajama shirt and lay it on the counter next to the pajama shirt. I look in the mirror and see myself naked. I see so many flaws on my body that I stick out my tongue to my reflection in disgust. I have a small belly that sticks out a little, probably from eating junk food. I could eat a salad or two and do some exercise to lessen my pooch. My legs look super skinny. It looks like I have scrawny chicken legs and they can easily be broken. My skin is so pale. I wish I could go out in the sun and get a natural tan instead of getting sunburned. I start second-guessing myself. What does Kaiba see when he sees me like this? At my most vulnerable?

I see steam coming out from the shower and toss away the thought of my imperfections and hopped in the shower. I quickly shampoo and condtion my hair with the hotel's own brand. I grab the bar of soap and cleanse my body with it. I turn off the water and grab the towel hanging on a towel rack. I wrap the towel around my just washed body and step out from the shower.

I take out the contents from the shopping bag. A black, silky bra and panty set, a pair of black skinny jeans, a simple, white v-neck shirt, a black blazer that have gold buttons as the cufflinks, and a box that reads 'Chanel' on the lid. I open the lid and a pair of black flats lay neatly tucked inside, resting on top of some beige cloth. I pick up one of the flats and there's a thin, black bow on the flat with the signature Chanel symbol of the reflective double C's overlapping each other in white.

I stop analyzing and admiring the clothes and flats and finally get dressed. My hair is still half wet so I do a quick, final dry with a towel and put my hair in a messy, semi-dry, bun. I pick up the pajama shirt and walk out from the bathroom.

Kaiba is dressed as well. Black from head to toe. He looks like he's ready to go to a funeral. He's sitting at the foot of the bed, messing with his phone.

"Here's your shirt." I handed him the pajama shirt.

"Leave it here. The hotel will send back whatever clothes I left here."

He stands up and walks closer to me, a few inches just seperating us. He rests his nose on my forehead.

"You smell good."

I smell my surroundings and smell a sweet scent of lavender and vanilla coming from me, then I smell Kaiba's own scent which brings back memory lane for me. The memory of the first time we were together.

He pulls me closer and kisses me. As he pulls away from the kiss and he leaves me blushing and breathless.

"Alright, let's get going." he says.

We walk out from the room and wait for the elevator to take us to the lobby. We hear a ding and the elevator opens its doors.

We enter and Kaiba pushes a button marked 'L'. We stay quiet on the ride down to the lobby, making things a little awkward. The elevator doors open and we begin walking through the lobby. I walk on Kaiba's left and he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer as we're walking. I'm not sure what's gotten into Kaiba with all of this PDA, but I'm not complaining.

As we're walking out, I turn my head to look at the concierge's desk and I see a group of kids my age, one girl and two boys. The girl turns around and it's Emi! The boys turn around and it turns out to be Eddie and Jin. They all see me walking out with Kaiba. I see Emi mouth something and from what I could understand from reading her lips, I'm sure I made out an 'I knew it!' from her. She gives me a smile, a wink, and a wave. Eddie has a blank look, but turns around back to the concierge desk as if nothing this was nothing of interest. Jin on the other hand looks upset and turns away and joins Eddie at the desk as well.

I feel a little bad because Jin and I did hit it off when we first met, but then there's Kaiba and we have sort of a weird history.

We walk out of the building and a valet brings his car to the front. The valet opens my car door and I thanked him as I entered into the car. Before he entered the car, Kaiba tossed him a fifty dollar bill across the hood of the car as a tip and the valet graciously thanked him.

As we drove to Dr. Laurence's office, I thinking of how I would explain all of this to Emi and most importantly, how I was going to try and apologize to Jin.

* * *

**A/: Hoped you guys liked it! Until next chapter readers! xoxo **


End file.
